Amor Real
by kimbella
Summary: Edward Masen is dubbed "bastard" since birth. He claims what is rightfully his and now he wants a wife. Isabella believes she should marry for love. Her family is about to lose it all and Edward sees it as his opportunity to walk into her life.1850's
1. Chapter1 Edward

A/N: OOC and predominately in Bella and Edward POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**Amor Real**

Chapter 1

**Edward Masen POV**

I was hot, tired, and hungry were the only things running around in my head at the moment. I've been riding for almost a week and was finally able to catch a glimpse of Grass Valley Ranch. The very place I had run away from when I was a very young man. The hell I grew up in and had swore I'd never step foot in again. See, I was born in this very ranch to a young servant girl who's name I wish I could tell you but I can't because I never had the pleasure of knowing her. She was taken far away as soon as I was born by the man who owned this ranch...my father. I never even knew her name. Edward Cullen Sr. was forced by his wife to get rid of my mother when she learned my mother had had a child who was born with green eyes. You see, Edward Cullen was the only man in the entire ranch with green eyes. There were always countless servants on this ranch and each and everyone had an important role for the ranch to function properly. Of course it was a well known fact who my father was but it made no difference in my world. I was simply dubbed "bastard". I was just another servant on this ranch. I'd wear the same clothes for days and would walk around bare foot constantly. When I reached thirteen years of age I found myself being punished for the smallest reasons by our master. Yes I knew growing up the man was my biological father but I was raised to always call him master just like everyones else.

When I felt like I could take no more of the abuse I would find refuge in our church. Keeping up with appearances we were encouraged to attend Sunday Mass and it is there that I would have long hour talks with Father Carlisle. It was Father Carlisle who had always encouraged me to grow up and be something more for myself because I deserved to be happy. When I turned 16 I decided to leave this hell and live in the catholic church where I worked for my food and clothes. While living there I had found my passion for medicine. I would assist at the clinic where the towns poor went because they had no money to go to a fancy hospital ward. It was then that I had decided that I would be a doctor. I would not work for money because I knew these people had no way of paying but I didn't care. It was self satisfaction to help the people that had helped raised me.

Reaching the house I was able to make out a childhood friend at a distance standing under the high arch way of the front entrance door "Sir Edward! Father Carlisle has been waiting for you! He's in the masters room and asked me to escort you in there at once when you arrived".

I was glad to see she was given a better place seeing as she was greeting me. I jumped off my horse and made my way towards her. Being as tired as I was I didn't stop for pleasantries "Very well Tanya, lead the way". Making our way inside everything looked different. The furniture was covered in white linen sheets, as if the home was being unoccupied. When I was a child I had made my way into the house looking for my Nana because I was hungry. I stopped to admire the grand piano sitting on the edge of the living room when Edward Sr. walked down the fancy stairwell. He gave me whipping I'd never forget. And he succeeded because I never did forget. As Tanya and I were making our way to the third floor I caught her giving me sideway glances when she thought I wasn't looking. I had to admit, she looked nothing like a servant. She was wearing well made clothes and wearing her strawberry blond locks in a fancy up do. Her dress of course was not like the fancy and modern dresses being worn in the city but she sure was not hard on the eyes. I inwardly smiled when I caught her looking at me for what seemed to be the fourth time.

When we reached a set of dark wood double doors at the end of the hall on the third floor Tanya delicately knocked three times and we waited. Moments later Tanya's father stepped out and instantly came and gave me a hug. "Edward son! So very good to see you!" "You too Peter" He took a step back but kept a hand on my upper arm and the other cradling the side of my head "Is Father Carlisle inside?"

"Yes" answered Peter. "He's trying to wake up the old man enough for him to sign the will and recognize you as his son. Let's hope he does, Tanya and I have nowhere else to go if the ranch is sold to an outside party. Imagine all of the people with nowhere to go Edward!".

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that..." I was cut off by the doors opening to Father Carlisle. "Edward my son" he breathed "Father Carlisle ...you have no idea how happy I am to see you again" I said hugging him. "It's been too long young man, have you forgotten where you came from?" inquired Father Carlisle "No never!" I said all too fast. "Well its a good thing you never have to leave for a long period of time anymore, that is if you chose to live in the ranch from all the estates you now own" he said with a small smile.

"What are you saying Father Carlisle !? Did he recognize me as his son? Am I a Cullen?" Father Carlisle took a second to respond and his face was swelling with joy each second that passed "Yes he did" he said very happy. Since I was a child Father Carlisle had been trying to get Edward Sr. to claim me as his son. Of course his wife didn't allow him to and seeing as she was never able to give him children I was who inherited all his wealth. I was already planning in my head the clinics I would build with my new inheritance. I turned to Father Carlisle "Has he passed?" "Yes, almost instantly after he signed".

"Well its no time to grieve, we need to fix this place up! Our workers will build better stable homes for their families, we need to fix up this old house" I looked around the long dark hallway "Get more light in here. I want this ranch to be one large family. Children need to run and laugh without the fear of being punished for running into the grass area. The workers and their families will get medicine when its needed. I would like to get started right away" I turned to look at their faces and they were holding on to my every word.

"I'll get started on supper with the ladies. Anything you prefer sir?" asked me Tanya. "Anything would be wonderful Tanya, thank you" She took off down the hall looking like she was refraining from dancing and I smiled. Peter spoke ,"I presume there will be no funeral seeing as no one would attend so ill just make the arrangements for the burial". "Thank you Peter, that will be greatly appreciated".

Walking down the hall as well with Father Carlisle he let me know about how I would have to travel to Phoenix AZ to get things in order with the banks and make sure all the lands were under my name. I would ask my friend Ben Cheney to make the trip with me. This was a new journey for me and I was desperate to get started.


	2. Chapter2 Isabella

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**Amor Real**

Chapter 2

**Isabella Swan POV**

I was reduced to having to sneak around and hide in the hidden gazebo behind my church with Corporal Jacob Black. My alibi was going to confession with my maid Angela but while she was _actually_ in the church I was in the back stealing kisses from the man who has stolen my heart. His soft warm lips were moving in synchronization with mine, it had been so long since I had last seen him I didn't want to let go. My fingers had a strong grip on his thick wool jacket. I felt like I would soon faint from the excitement, or it could be this tight bodice my mother insists I suffocate myself with. Eventually we had to come up for air and I couldn't believe I was so lucky to have found such a wonderful man with such a pure heart. He was the sun in these long dark days of war and hardships. He was the escape for me when my mother would badger me about taking a look around me about how the crops and warehouses were doing so poorly that I had to give in and take a husband.

My parents Charles and Renee Swan had expected for me to be one of the first young ladies of our social group to be wedded. Sure it was what was expected and they were very disappointed when I had turned down one of the richest men of the city. A year ago I was against anything to do with marriages but not because I didn't want to get married but because I didn't want to be auctioned off to the first old man to bid highest on me. All the young ladies of my age were already all married with a child or two but not me. No I had a father who loved me too much to do that to me that he was willing to let me wait as long as possible until I found the man who was worth it to me to be married off to. Lucky for me, I finally found him.

"You can't be taking these long journeys anymore, my heart can't take it." I said to Jacob

"Sweetheart, you know that if I could stay in Phoenix for the rest of my days I would without another thought. You know the minute I ask your father for your hand I will never leave you behind again. Unless its war I'm going to, I can't take you with me then now can I?" he ended with a playful tone.

"Don't you say things like that! I can't bear the thought of you going to risk your life like that." I chastised him.

"Now please don't worry about me, it insults me that you don't have faith in me when it comes to battle. I can take care of myself darling." I could tell he was trying to be firm but his eyes gave him away. He could never be upset with me for too long.

"I'm sorry; I should leave if I upset you so…" I said with the small voice I often used with my father as I was turning to leave.

"Oh no you don't! I know that face and you're not going to get away from me so fast young lady." and he captured my lips with his.

"I love you Jacob" I said softly "And I love you Isabella" he gave me one last final chaste kiss on the lips and I left.

I ran inside the church to retrieve Angela and hurry back home. Renee was surely going to ask me why I took so long and she would most likely be sitting with Aunt Winifred gossiping about all the scandalous rumors floating around town.

"Miss Bella, with your permission I _know_ it is not my place to tell you how you should go about meeting Sir Corporal Jacob Black but please miss Bella. Your mother would beat me with a stick if she were to find out and miss that's just the beginning of it! Please Miss Bella I know what I'm telling you." poor Angela said looking at me.

"If you don't mention it to anyone Angela no one should know about it, please stop worrying. This shouldn't last much longer anyway, as soon as Corporal Black talks to my father there should be no reason why we would have to see each other secretly anymore." I responded

"Well hopefully he does soon because my heart feels like it'll come out of my chest when you take long behind the church. I hope he's a gentleman miss Bella, you deserve only the best."

I laughed "Angela you worry too much."

As we were turning the corner to go up the stone steps to the front of my house my older brother Emmett was suddenly in front of me.

"Coming back from church again little sister? Such a believer." he started down the stairs and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"And where are you off to?" I came back with lamely. He had startled me and I was hoping he didn't catch what Angela and I were talking about.

"I'm meeting with Jasper for drinks at the pub, it's entirely too boring in the house. I don't know how you women do it. I'm losing my mind"

"Please Emmett you know how much father hates for you to drink, he worries"

"Bella don't start. I've been learning all about taking over at the warehouse with father all week, I deserve to get out a little. I won't be long." And he left.

"Sometimes I worry about Emmett, Angela." I said looking at his retreating form. "He doesn't seem to grasp the severity of the situation we are in."

"That's the same thing your mother has been telling you miss." She answered.

"Never mind with that, mother must be coming up with ludicrous scenarios with my long absence. Let's hurry inside."

Inside was my mother with Aunt Winifred just like I knew she would be. At first she didn't see me so I caught what they were talking about. My mother looked flushed and ready to have a nose bleed with whatever had her so upset. What I heard made my heart leap in my throat.

"How am I going to get the deeds of the house back Winifred!?" she said exasperated. "Emmett better not think about stepping foot back into this house until he finds a way to get those deeds back!"

"Calm down Renee. It won't do anyone good if you go and get sick with all that's going on"

So that's where my brother was off to. Of all the maddening things he has done, this seems to be by far the most outrages.

"Winifred please watch your mouth around Charles. He would have a heart attack to know that his son has lost our house gambling." I let out a gasp and my mother turned to see me under the door way. I hurried over to her to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Isabella what took you so long?" and there it was.

"There were a lot of people at confession."

"Did you see your brother on the way out?" my mother asked me.

"Yes I saw him."

"Get ready for supper. And don't you think about mentioning this to your father. He has enough on his mind as it is." She insisted.

"Yes mother." As I was making my way out of the parlor she made sure I heard what she said to my aunt.

"You would think that seeing us struggle would make her choose a husband already. Has her head filled up with childish fantasies about love" I couldn't sustain my eye roll.

"Renee please. You know all girls dream about love." My aunt said to my mother.

"No this is all her father's fault. He spoiled her too much."

"Maybe at the next socialite someone can find a way into her heart." My aunt said.

"If only God can hear you and perform a miracle." Was the last I was able to hear when I reached the top of the stairs. Little did my mother know that this year without a doubt I would marry for sure _and_ I would do so for love.


	3. Chapter3 Edward

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**Amor Real**

Chapter 3

**Edward Cullen POV**

It has been a week since Edward Sr. has passed and I have been very busy since then. My good friend Benjamin Cheney was my right hand man at the moment making sure accounts with my properties were in order. I had to get my money out of the banks because I was getting people I trusted to handle my finances from now on. Everything seemed to be in order for the most part but I still needed to make a few trips for which I am leaving for tomorrow. I would stop by the ranches in southern California to check on my cattle on my way to Phoenix AZ. It seems there was something turbid in my accounts with the property in Phoenix and was going to be staying in the manor in the city for a week while I got that all sorted out.

"You're going to have to visit Laurent Trebillo, it seems he's constantly lending out money to some of the upper class society and he sometimes doesn't get the money back but he keeps doing so because he doesn't want his clients telling other clients about him not doing good business. You have a great deal of money at his bank" told me Benjamin. We were sitting in the office looking over anything important.

"Yes he's the main reason I'm staying in Phoenix a few days. It seems he was good friends with Edward Sr. He had a lot of money sitting at his bank. All I know is he better have it ready for me when I get there because I'll take him to court and ruin him if he can't come up with it". I told Benjamin.

"Is it really too hard for you to just call him your father?" asked me Benjamin after hearing me keep calling Edward Sr. by his name.

"He never was. So it can't flow right out of my tongue" I responded.

"But he recognized you as his son and left you with all his money and properties. It would just make things a lot easier for you out in the world. People would respect you just by hearing your last name".

"I'm not interested in making nice with the hypocrites of high society. Just because I inherited his money doesn't mean I'll sit on my ass all day. They'll have to accept me for who I am". I let him know.

"You're right Edward. I don't mean to upset you" he said.

"No Ben it's okay. I just get upset when I am reminded of the prejudices in the world we live in".

"Well can I just say? I envy you a great deal right now looking at these account books. You haven't a care in the world anymore brother. Just two weeks ago Lady Elvira was chasing you for the rent money". He laughed.

"Yes yes, money is very important…for some" I told Benjamin. "Do you know what it is I desire more than anything in the world?" I asked him rhetorically "A family! To get home and see a woman pretty, sweet, and also willing!" we both laughed.

I went on "Can you imagine two very healthy kids clinging to my legs one each".

"So what are you waiting for? You can now take your pick" he said.

"Yes that's what I'll do". I sighed "Find me a wife".

* * *

A week later and I now find myself walking the streets of Phoenix. Benjamin was prattling on and on about me really needing to consider shopping for a better wardrobe now that I could shop more freely without worrying about the money.

"You should really consider getting coats made in Italy and pure leather shoes and belts" said Benjamin.

"For what? Clothes don't change the man. I just don't see why it's so important for me to wear expensive clothing".

"Yes but it really sets you apart and helps you stand out when you're walking out and about. It helps capture the attention of the ladies of society. Isn't that your new goal? Take her for example; wouldn't you want to capture her attention?"

I turned to look at who Benjamin was pointing to and I saw _her._ I could swear to you time stopped and violins broke out in the background. I couldn't move I just stopped walking all together. I stared at her enraptured.

She had milky white skin, long wavy mahogany hair; her eyes were dark chocolate but soft and glossy. Her lips were a healthy pink and had a tint of pink on her cheeks. She wore a light blue wide dress with a matching bonnet and sun umbrella. White lace decorated the dress all over the skirt.

Simply beautiful. Something about her screamed innocence. I couldn't help but want someone exactly like her if not _her_.

"Would you not enjoy a creature like that warming up your bed at night?" asked Benjamin breaking me from my train of thought.

"Oh yes. I can't stop to wonder how she would react to find out I'm a simple bastard born to a servant though"

She obviously was of society and I couldn't help but wonder who the big well dressed man with a top hat next to her was. They seemed to have been arguing about something. On the other side of her was her maid. It seemed they were out shopping. _Typical_

A little boy running in front of them tripped and spilled all the bread he was carrying in a basket all over the floor. I was just about to make my way towards him when I was shocked to see the beauty in soft blue handing her sun umbrella to her maid and bend over to pick up the little boy and help him gather all the bread from the floor. _Not typical_

"Well, look at the company she's with. He seems awfully rude and monstrous she may not care for the difference in societies".

Whoever the big man was instantly got irritated and pulled her up by the arm to make her keep walking. Being so much smaller than him I was baffled when she pulled her arm back and argued with him. She surprised me to say the least. I turned to Benjamin right away and said "You know I think I'll take your advice and see what I can find in my size". Benjamin started laughing

"I knew a sight like her would change your mind". Actually I had seen countless of pretty girls but it was _her_ to change my mind. But I'd just keep that bit of information to myself for now.

"It looks like you may be able to find out whom exactly that man in her company was. He's walking into Laurent's lone bank. Anyway do what you're here to do and I'll meet you back at the manor friend." Said Benjamin

"Very well. I'll just pay this swindler a quick visit. Thank you Ben" I responded.

I looked around to see if the beauty was anywhere around and was disappointed when I couldn't find her anywhere. I decided to make my way inside of Laurent's bank. When I walked inside there was no one at the front desk so I took the liberty to go down the hallway where I saw a door ajar. I heard two voices, one which I assumed was the big man and the other which was Laurent I assumed hearing the French accent in his voice.

"What do you mean you're keeping them as a warranty?" the big man asked

"Please Mr. Swan, It's just you must understand my position to do so. It is a lot of money you owe me and I must keep a warranty to make sure that money is paid". I heard Laurent say.

"Look old man you're trying my patience. I need those deeds back. My father would have a heart attack to find them missing. Or do you doubt my honor Laurent?" He confirmed it was Laurent who he was talking to.

"I'll be happy to give them back Mr. Swan. If you can give me anything of equal value in their place". Said Laurent.

I decided to let my presence known. I knocked twice and stepped into the office.

"What do you want? Can you not see I have a customer at the moment!?" yelled Laurent.

"Are you Laurent Trebillo?" I asked

"You'll have to come back later or tomorrow. I am busy right now". Laurent said.

I stayed put. I didn't like the manner in which he spoke to me so I decided I would make him eat his tone and words right up in a moment.

"Are you deaf or stupid?! He's attending to me right now!" yelled Mr. Swan I gathered.

"I'll wait" he looked me up and down and waved me off as if it didn't matter I was standing there anyway. I would make him eat his words soon too.

"So Mr. Swan do we have an agreement? Anything in their place is fine, as long as it's of equal value" said Laurent

"Very Well Laurent. My mother shall be paying you a visit very soon I'm afraid" said Mr. Swan and was out of there the next second. What a coward sending a lady to take care of his business.

"Now what is it that you want?! Have they not taught you to respect those of a higher class?!"

I held my stance and looked him straight in the eyes.

"With whose money do you support these broke addicts? With yours or with my father's?"

"Your father's?" was his response.

"My name is Edward Anthony Cullen and I am here to take everything out of the account you held for my father" I said in a very strong voice.

Laurent faltered and couldn't seem to get his wording right.

"I'm sorry w-what is your n-name?" he asked me.

"I don't wish to repeat myself but your services aren't to my standards and won't need them anymore".

"Please Mr. Cullen take a seat" he wasted no time to pour me a glass of wine. I took a swig after he did. You could never be too careful.

"Now please Mr. Cullen, explain to me what it is you are not happy with and I will work hard to make it better". His tone had definitely changed now that he was trying to butter me up.

"The accounts are not making sense with my record books and I don't like it. I'm cleaning up the record and account books but wish to withdraw my goods from your possession".

"I wish I could help you Mr. Cullen but I cannot. I don't want you to think badly of me but you see, I don't have it all together. People need to pay me back but some have more trouble than others to do so when the time comes. Take this young man from society, name Emmet Swan the son of General Charles Swan; loves to gamble. The family is about to go bankrupt yet he is addicted to the cards".

This was starting to get my attention more and more.

"I saw him walking with a young lady, very pretty, small, and delicate features. Is that his wife?"I enquired.

"Oh, Mr. Emmett Swan is not married. That must have been his young sister, Miss Isabella Marie Swan. Sweetest thing I know, she too is not married. From what I have understood she is very hard to crack and rejects all the marriage proposals she has received. From now on it will only get harder for her to get married seeing the financial instability they are in. I doubt General Swan will be able to throw any balls where suitors can get to know her".

Seems Laurent has helped me more than he thought.

"Well Laurent, I will be here a week. I suggest you figure out a way to pay me by then. I will not be happy if my money isn't here by then". I let him know.

"Please Mr. Cullen, that time is very pressed. I wouldn't have a quarter of your money ready. At the moment I have a few house deeds and a lot of jewelry that I need to liquidate".

"I'll take the money and the house deeds". I said.

"I'm sorry! I can't do that I'm afraid, those are just meant for warranty" he tried desperately.

"I'll take them with me and talk to the owners to the deeds myself". I was determined to take the deeds. I know from that I heard Mr. Swan say, his property deeds would be one of these.

I had a plan conjuring up in my mind. These high society people were all the same. In order to keep their "honor and wealth" they're capable of selling their souls. I'm sure talking this Emmett Swan into letting me meet his sister would be a fair price in order to receive the deeds back. It's not as if I'm asking to _buy_ his sister. I just want to have the opportunity to be in her company. Perhaps this trip to Phoenix might be what I needed to find what I've been missing in life._ Isabella Marie Swan._


	4. Chapter4 Isabella

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

And the plot is over all Carla Estrada's. I tweak it a lot to fit the story though.

* * *

**Amor Real**

Chapter 4

**Isabella Swan POV**

I was currently visiting my best friend Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock. I was getting her up to date with everything occurring in my life especially with Jacob Black. Alice was constantly letting me know about her disapproval concerning Jacob Black and myself and I was constantly trying to get her to see things in the same light I saw them. I loved Alice like a sister and it was important for me for her to accept that Jacob and I loved each other.

"So will you do me the favor?" I pleaded with Alice to let Jacob write me to her address. She gave me a disapproving look.

"Please don't be mean Alice. If you don't let him write me here I won't have anywhere for him to let me know he's going to visit me" I begged.

"It's just I'm afraid Jasper will find one of his letters. He would be very put off with me Bella, you know how old fashioned Jasper is" said Alice. I just looked off to the side and looked back at her with big doe eyes.

"Ugh very well Bella. Tell your Jacob Black he can write you here. I'll then send you the letter will Michaella". She finally gave in. I gave her one of my best smiles for being such a great friend.

"But please Bella. You should really consider breaking off that romance. Nothing good can come from it. I am one hundred percent sure your parents would never let you be with him. He's not of our class Bella" Alice said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Alice I _know_ what I'm talking about when I say that my father doesn't have that same mentality. He just has to talk to my father and my father will love him just as much as do" I told her.

"Can I ask you something Bella?" I nodded "Why hasn't he talked to your father even after all this time?" she asked.

"Well he too is worried about being rejected for his social class" I explained.

"It just seems to me that if he was to really care he would have already done so. You're beautiful Bella and you have suitors asking for your hand left and right. He doesn't seem at all in a hurry to talk to your father" I was getting aggravated with the same talk.

"Please Alice, I need your support. That is why I open up to you about this" I begged her.

"I'm sorry Bella. Ignore me"

We spent the rest of the morning gossiping and having a good time like we always have since little girls.

* * *

Later that evening when I was coming down for supper Angela pulled me off to the side.

"Miss Bella! Miss Bella! Corporal Black caught me outside when I went to buy bread for supper and he gave me this letter for you" She produced the letter from behind her apron.

I opened it impatiently tearing it a bit in my haste to read its contents.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I have to see you and it's rather urgent._

_Meet me in your gazebo._

_I'll be waiting sweetheart._

_-Jacob Black_

I couldn't contain myself and was running through my backyard holding on tight to the front of my skirt. The gazebo was all the way at the end behind the garden. I was out of breath but didn't care when I saw Jacob standing there waiting for me. I threw myself in his arms and attached my lips with his. Having run to him I was out of breath fast and took the opportunity to ask him of his visit when we came up for air.

"Is there bad news?" I asked him.

"In the afternoon my squad and I are leaving for Texas". he responded.

"To do what?" I gasped

"You know they never let us know anything in advanced sweetheart".

"For how long?" I was close to tears now. He had just come back.

"They didn't tell us that either" I could tell he was trying not to upset me but it wasn't working.

"Is it that the war will break out?" It would only upset more to confirm it but I had to know.

"It's very probable darling". I gasped.

"Why don't you talk to my father before you leave? My mother is making things very difficult for me at home and I know she'll be trying to get me married soon. What if you're still gone when that happens?"

"Sweetheart I understand. I also really doubt that your family would accept a simple corporal with no money as your husband" he said.

"Why not? If my father had wanted to force a husband on me he would already have. He loves me Jacob, I'm certain he will let me choose!" I was getting hysterical trying to convince him to see my way.

He snapped "That's only because he's certain you'll bring back someone of your same social class!"

I took a step back and took a seat on a little bench. I at least wanted him to try. I understood his concern but I also knew my father more.

"I suppose you just don't love me as much as I do you" I sobbed.

He got down to my level and looked me in the eyes. He spoke with so much conviction that made me feel somewhat more reassured.

"You know there isn't anything in this world that matters as much as you do angel. I'd go crazy if I were to lose you" he said "Please don't ever doubt my love for you. Ever!"

He wiped my tears with a handkerchief I carried with me. He kissed it and placed it in a compartment in his thick wool military jacket near his heart and said to me "I take you with me in my heart".

* * *

The days were long and slow after Jacob left again. I waited for his letters and could sometimes swear I heard Michaella's voice down stairs. It had been two weeks since he had gone to Texas and still I had heard no word from him.

My mother had informed me that we were having a ball at my house this coming Saturday night and was quite relieved because if we were having a ball it meant we weren't really that bad financially. It's not that I cared to be wealthy it just meant that the family's well being didn't rest on my shoulders and wouldn't have to marry for it.

I was relieved when I was told Alice was visiting. She would definitely help me keep my mind off of Jacob for a few hours.

"Oh Bella I have so much to tell you!" she hugged me and gave me a side kiss on the cheek.

"Hello to you too Alice" I laughed.

"Never mind that, so guess who died?"She quizzed me.

I gasped "Who Alice?"

"Edward Masen Cullen. The old man with the gigantic manor in the city" she explained.

"Well that's terrible Alice. Why would that make you so joyous?" I asked.

"Well it turns out he left all his fortune to his son Edward Anthony Cullen. Jasper was conversing to me about him" said Alice.

"I thought he never had kids". I responded to her.

"He must have remarried after his first wife. What do I know! But don't you see Bella? All the vultures will be after him as soon as he arrives! Apparently word has it that he's quite young, smart, with class, handsome, but above all is _single_!" she squealed.

"That's great Alice, but don't you think Jasper _your husband _will be very put off to know his wife is fantasizing about the new bachelor in town?" I giggled.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. I love my husband and would never dream about another man. I meant it would be great for _you_ to meet him before all these young hawks see him" she came out with it.

"Oh Alice that idea would be just lovely! Maybe when I fall out of love I'll make the visit". I replied with sarcasm.

"That's what you say now Isabella Marie Swan! Let's see if you'll be thinking the same come Sunday morning". She said

"What's happening Sunday morning?" I asked her.

"Well _by_ Sunday morning you would have already met him my lovely". She said cheerfully.

"What do you mean? What do you know Mary Alice?" I demanded.

"Well, Edward Cullen Jr. will be attending the ball of course. Everyone of our class is to attend. I just can't wait!" too bad I wasn't feeling as optimistic as she was.

"I guess now I am catching on to why my mother is throwing this ball". I said.

"Isabella please, try to have an open mind. If your love for Corporal Jacob Black is as strong as you say, you have nothing to worry about" she said.

"You're right about that" I smiled.

I wasn't sure what my mother was up to at the moment but I'm sure this Edward Cullen was the reason for this surprise ball. I'm not going to worry about it now. I will enjoy my Saturday night with my family and closest friends. I had nothing to worry about in the least. I was sure to receive a letter from Corporal Jacob Black at any moment now.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all very much for reading this story and putting it on your story alerts and favorites. It means a lot to me. Also remember this is an Edward and Bella story, this is just crucial to the plot.


	5. Chapter5 Edward

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

And the plot is over all Carla Estrada's. I tweak it a lot for the story to flow faster though.

* * *

**Amor Real**

Chapter 5

**Edward Cullen POV**

Without much delay I made sure to go get fitted for a new wardrobe with the company of my good friend Benjamin. For some reason I couldn't get Isabella Swan out of my head and was the sole reason for my wanting to be better presented in society. I didn't want her to choose me for my money of course but I did want to at least be able to be a candidate for her and looking like a ranch worker would not validate me to the standards of high society. I'm sure her family wouldn't even give me a second thought and kick me off of their property.

The very next day I had a brand new wardrobe sitting in my closet to my surprise. I guess money will make people work fast. Just like I was expecting, Emmett Swan was at my door asking to speak with me. I was anticipating his visit of course. I had read over the deeds as soon as I got the chance to and was surprised he would leave such valuable documents in the hands of greedy loners. The fact that I was in the manor without the thought of going out I was lounging in simple comfortable clothes not too flashy but of course not ratty either.

When my butler Thomas had informed me of an Emmett Swan asking to speak with the owner I told Thomas to go ahead and send him to my office and I would meet him there. When I walked in he was about to stand but then he looked at me deflated and stayed seated.

"Oh will you look at who it is" he stated "Hurry up and go inform your master that Emmett Swan is waiting for him". I believe it's his turn to swallow his words so I started walking to the back of my desk and he looked at me incredulously.

"Emmett Swan, I wish I could say it's a pleasure to meet you". I informed him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen?" he asked me as he jumped to his feet. "Sorry, I'm so sorry please forgive my idiocy. I wasn't aware landowners preferred comfort to this annoying attire". He tried explaining looking quite flushed. Good. "Emmett Swan pleased to make your acquaintance". He extended his arm out to shake my hand. I being raised with manners shook it.

"I know who you are, Laurent Trebillo spoke to me about you" I smirked and he looked very embarrassed. I understood because I would be too if I were in his shoes.

"Please excuse my stupidity; I hope we can get passed this little incident really". He kept on and on.

"Don't worry about it. I'm quite used to the prejudices I assure you. How about we get on to the reason of your visit" I tried beating around the bush.

"Please can we speak in trust? I am aware you know very well of my family's economic situation. I would like to speak to you about the house deeds in your possession. I understand you've taken them from Laurent as part of a payment from him". He started with "I would please like to offer you my mother's very expensive jewelry instead. I'm aware it won't cover everything but I'll figure out how to pay you the rest later" he then placed the tied bag in front of me.

"Your mother is aware of what you have done?" I asked him.

"Yes she is and is very desperate Edward" he told me.

"I understand your family's situation is complicated" I stated.

"More like tragic" said Emmett. "Please Edward I beg you. I _need_ those deeds back. Accept the jewelry and I'll gather the rest with time of course" he started begging.

"Well in all honesty I'm not in interested in the jewelry. And as for your house deeds I am more than willing to return them to you" I paused for the catch "but not for money, I want something else in return" I laid out for him.

"Anything Edward…all you have to do is ask. Be my guest".

"I like your sister" I said and he froze.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked with a scowl. He really didn't seem to like my statement. I'm glad actually.

"I would like a chance for her to get to know me, I hope you don't think I was insinuating buying your sister because that's not the case. I don't enjoy buying people I assure you and much less a wife". I told him.

"The chance to meet Isabella and you'll return the deeds to me?" he asked me.

"Yes" I responded.

"Well if that's the case it's done! Actually it's more than perfect really" he said to me.

"But first let me ask you, does she have any other suitors at the moment? Anyone that has her attention?" I asked hoping for the best which would mean her being single.

"Oh Edward she is as free as a dove! Or a Swan in our case" he laughed at his own lame joke. I didn't laugh but nodded at the information. He cleared his throat and became serious again.

"Right, well another reason my mother made sure I'd come personally was because she wanted for me to personally invite you to a ball at my family's home this coming Saturday. It would be an honor for my parents and _sister_ if you could attend. They have shown an interest in meeting you. It would be a perfect chance for you to meet my sister". He was putting out as bate. And it was working.

"Very well then Emmett. I have one more thing to ask of you though" I informed him.

"Which will be?" he asked me.

"That you keep this information from your sister. If she is to accept to court me I would like it to be for me and not for my money" I said.

"You have nothing to worry about Edward. I assure you that _that_ information is safe with me. It is actually better because she hates when we try to interfere in her love life, _not_ that she has one of course. It's just that my dear sister is set on the belief of marrying for love and if that's your wish as well then all the luck to you both". He said quite happy.

He left shortly after but not before leaving the invitation and address to the house which was now safely his again. I was sure that Emmett was not a bad man in the least, quite the contrary actually. His upbringing has had a lot of influence in his treatment of those below him and I couldn't quite fault him that. I would make sure he watches his tongue in my presence though because I for one don't appreciate it and would not tolerate it.

* * *

In a blink of an eye it was Saturday and was very surprised to find my palms sweaty and stomach turning when it was getting closer to the evening. I had gone earlier to pick up my outfit at the tailors and was astounded when the young ladies of "high society" would introduce themselves to me. I'm sure word had got out I was the son of Edward Cullen Sr. and everyone was sure to want to be the first to get attached to a catch like myself being one of the richest men in the state. I always believed it was a gentleman's job to approach a lady so was surprised when they got ahead of themselves and decided to do it themselves. Some were very attractive and refined but for some reason none of them could hold a candle to _her._

When I was standing outside the house ready to make my way inside, I took a deep breath and knocked. The door was opened by a butler and he took my coat, scarf, hat and gloves. The butler then announced my arrival and I was soon approached by Emmett Swan.

"Edward! So glad you could make it. Did you have trouble finding the house?" he asked.

"No. It was easy to find what with the very elegant people making their way over here as well" I decided to butter up. I _was_ trying to win his sister over after all.

We were starting to make our way over to the parlor when Isabella Swan was making her way down the stairs. She was wearing a white wide gown with beautiful subtle jewelry which was quite perfect for her. She seemed to be sparkling when the light hit her and then noticed little diamond stones intricately braided all over her beautiful long wavy hair. The top was very fitting but covered up to her neck and had sleeves all the way to her wrists. I could tell she was very modest and I loved it. She floated right by Emmett and myself and made her way into the parlor before us. I caught Emmett smirking at me while I tried to catch my breath.

"Please follow me". I followed close behind until we were inside the parlor to the side of the people dancing a waltz.

Emmett then started loudly "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me the honor to introduce to you Mr. Edward Cullen". He paused and I was sure I'd started to blush. He then continued "Well please everyone enjoy the night, Music please" he finished thank goodness.

I took a chance and glanced toward Isabella and saw her staring at me while her friend whom I assumed, was sitting next to her talking animatedly with her. When she realized I caught her she turned a beautiful scarlet and cast her eyes down. I don't believe it was possible for my heart to beat any faster against my chest.

Wasting no time Emmett was soon introducing me to his mother. "My mother; Mrs. Renee Dwight Swan" she extended her hand out to me and I took it and kissed her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Swan" I told her.

"Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen, mother" chimed in Emmett next to me.

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you Mr. Cullen. I trust you find the ball to your affability" she said.

"Oh I'm enjoying myself. You have a very beautiful home Mrs. Swan" I kissed up.

"Oh thank you." She responded to me.

"And this beautiful lady is my aunt Winifred Dwight" introduced Emmett. She also extended her hand out to me and I took it to kiss her knuckles.

"A pleasure Mrs. Dwight" I said.

"Likewise Mr. Cullen" she said to me.

The evening went on smoothly and I had yet to meet Isabella formally. A lot of fathers introduced me to their daughters and I would spend an uncomfortable amount of time conversing with each of them. Soon I saw Renee making her way toward me through the crowd holding Isabella by the wrist in tow. My nerves grew tenfold in two point five seconds when I realized it was in fact in front of me she stopped.

"Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen, my daughter Isabella Marie Swan" she positioned her right in front of me when she finished speaking and I swear to you, the damn violins started playing again.

She had the shyest smile on her face and I could feel my own face break out with a gigantic smile. I decided to speak before she thought me an invalid fool.

"What an honor Miss Isabella Swan" I took her hand in mine and brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

"The honor is mine" she ended with a little curtsy bending only at the knees. I don't know how long we stared in each other's eyes. She broke the eye contact first and when she looked back at me was flushing a deep scarlet.

"Excuse me". And she was turning to leave.

"No no, angel" Renee stopped her from leaving by grabbing her arm. "We wouldn't want Mr. Edward to get bored, stay and keep him company. Excuse me". And Renee turned to leave. If I had any doubt before it was all gone now and was betting that Renee knew of my intentions with Isabella.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked before she tried to make a run for it again.

"Of course" and she placed her tiny hand in mine.

We walked over to the dance floor and the orchestra started playing "Tasmanian Waltz". She turned to face me and I placed my right hand on her tiny waist no doubt made even smaller by a corset and my left out to hold on to her right hand while she placed her left on my right shoulder. Soon we were gliding around the dance floor. We turned and pirouetted and kept up with all the couples around us. I don't remember how long we danced.

We were soon outside having a long conversation getting to know each other. She even laughed when I made a joke and I couldn't have prayed for the night to go better. I learned a lot about her interests and things that turn her off. I was pleasantly surprised that she did not ask me one single question concerning my wealth. She didn't care how much property I owned and made no forward suggestions about changing our single statuses. Though, that just made me wants to change them more. When most of the guests were leaving I decided it was time for me to make my way home as well. I didn't want to spoil my welcome. I really did not want to say goodnight to Bella which is what she insisted I call her half way through the night. Apparently it is what her friends and family calls her. I was glad she now considered me a friend but wanted to change that in the near future. Emmett walked me out after I had said my goodnights and invited me over the next day for Sunday brunch. I of course accepted and was planning to talk to Charles Swan about my intentions with Bella. The poor man was out of the city and couldn't make it back in time for the ball to check up on his field crops hoping to find them in good condition for the coming season. I was supposed to be going back up to Grass Valley Ranch Monday but would be without a doubt be staying for a longer period of time indefinitely to court Bella, if she accepted me of course.

I was undeniably, without a doubt falling in love with Isabella Marie Swan. She was consuming my every thought and would stop at nothing to make her my wife.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so happy you're all enjoying the story. You'll get more insight on their conversations in the next chapter so stay tuned.


	6. Chapter6 Isabella

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

And the plot is over all Carla Estrada's. I tweak it a lot for the flow though.

* * *

**Amor Real**

Chapter 6

**Isabella Swan POV**

Last night I was surprised to find myself having a very wonderful time in the company of my very good friends. Many times I received scowling looks from Augustine, Prudence, and Celeste letting me know they were not pleased that I was taking up all of Mr. Ed….Edward's time. I was happy he never once expressed to me that he had an interest to combine our family names. He expressed how he was in the middle of building a free clinic in the town where the ranch he resided in was located. He was also building a school for all the ranch workers kids who wished to learn to read and write and at least learn basic math and science. He is a very good man who aspires to reach wonderful things and accomplish a lot and I respect him so much for it. I am very much comfortable enough to be able to call him a good family friend from now on as he gave me my place and didn't try to do what most men would try to do as soon as they had me isolated from everyone else. He is a good candidate in our society and I will pray for him to find a good woman who deserves him.

* * *

Flashback

I was laughing so hard when I was trying to get my words out "A-and then what h-happened?" I asked Mr. Edward

"Well, a friend swore she witnessed him screaming like a young girl while running out of the room. Turns out it was just the neighbor putting out buckets of water near the window they were sitting close by. It serves him right; Benjamin is always playing tricks on people we know. When I got back he insisted we stay in a motel because he was too embarrassed to face said friend"

I was enjoying my time being out by the garden listening to Mr. Edward Cullen tell the most entertaining stories about his friend Benjamin Cheney and himself. I found myself being nervous still and trying to avoid any questions that would involve our marriage statuses or the lack of.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself Mr. Cullen. I hope…" he suddenly cut me off.

"Edward, call me Edward please" he said.

"Edward" I said with a smile "I hope you're not too bored out he…" he cut me off again.

"I could never be bored being in your presence Isabella" he said standing all of the sudden very close to me.

"We-well I-I'm glad" I don't understand in the least why it is he raised this reaction out of me.

"And it's Bella. My elders and acquaintances call me 'Isabella'. My family and friends call me 'Bella', and I prefer it" He simply stared at me I decided to put some distance between us and started taking a few steps away from him "And when do you return to 'Grass Valley Ranch' Edward?"

"I'm not sure yet. I still have some unfinished _business_" he said.

"Well now that you've met and enjoyed the presence of our family visit us whenever you're in town" I said with a warm smile which he returned. His smile was captivating, always reaching his eyes. I wasn't sure he was aware when he would lift his mouth more to one side making his smile crooked. It was a smile I enjoyed to get out of my new friend.

* * *

This morning I woke up in good spirits. I decided to wear a rose dress that I would always receive compliments while wearing and even decided to hide my paleness and put a bit of rouge on my cheek bones but not too much because I didn't want to seem improper. I also had Angela spend more time on my hair style. I was about to head out when my aunt Winifred walked into my room.

"Good morning Angel Did you sleep well?" she greeted me.

"Good morning aunt Wini, I slept very well actually. Has my father arrived?" I asked her.

"Your mother said he arrived very early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up" She answered me.

"Oh good. I'll go down to greet him and talk to him for a bit" I was already walking when my aunt cut me off.

"Actually he's still in bed. He rode all night and you know how crowded it can be in a carriage. Let him rest a little bit" she reasoned with me.

"You're probably right. Are my mother and Emmett down yet?"

"Oh well your brother has been out for a while and your mother should be coming down in a bit." She informed me.

"Shall we go down then and tell the cook to start on breakfast?" I asked her.

"Yes, let's take a walk in the garden while we wait. Let's go angel" she said leading the way all to the bottom of the stairs where we found Claudette and told her to tell the cook to start on breakfast.

We were making small conversation when my aunt started asking me questions about the night before.

"Did you see the way Prudence and the other vultures were looking at you last night? They were practically green with envy" she said laughing.

"I don't know why they were so upset. It's not as if Mr. Edward placed a ring on my hand" I ended with a smile.

"Mr. Edward'? You two looked more than just acquaintances last night my dear". She said laughing.

"Aunt Winifred please! I know what you're implying and believe me it's not like that. Edward behaved like a perfect gentleman all night. I _did_ insist he call me 'Bella' though. I enjoyed getting to know a new _friend_" I explained to her.

"He's a very smart gentleman I can tell. He's also very handsome". I was starting to feel like she was fishing for information and I was going to let her know how I felt.

"I'm not going to lie, he is very good looking. What with those emerald green eyes, defined angular strong jaw, that messy unruly bronze hair, and let's not forget those broad shoulders". My voice was starting to get low toward the end of my sentence so I turned to look at my aunt and realized I was doing a poor job at trying to act as if I hadn't paid close enough attention to his physical appearance. Ok so he's gorgeous, that didn't change the fact that I was madly in love with Jacob Black.

"Did he attract you?"she asked me and though I was a lot more close to my aunt than my mother and felt like I could be honest with her about anything I didn't want to fuel her by admitting that I was a bit attracted to him and I also felt it would be very disrespectful to Jacob by admitting this out loud.

"No. Not in the least" I told her.

"Isabella what are we going to do with you? You know it wouldn't hurt for you to at least consider a marrying" she started again with the same thing.

"Aunt please it's not as if Edward Cullen is interested anyway". I argued with her.

"You don't know that Isabella. You're beautiful and I wouldn't be surprised if he was interested" she said to me.

"Aunt Winifred, what do you know? Why are you pushing this?" I asked her

"I'm not pushing anything my angel. I just think you shouldn't close yourself off so quickly. Let me ask you something," she said "if Edward Cullen _was_ to express an interest, would you accept him?" she asked.

I was quick to answer "No, I don't love him Aunt Winifred! I want to marry being in irrevocable, unconditional love. You more than anyone should understand Aunt Winifred. Please don't let my mother change your way of thinking" I said to her. My aunt was rebellious as a young lady and stuck to her guns when she decided to marry my late uncle. He was not the rich or powerful man my grandparents had chosen for her but she was in love and happy.

"Yes and look where I am now. Having no better option than to take your mother's hand me downs and having to hold my tongue when all I really want to do is slap her for saying some very ridiculous comments as if she was always in the correct". She said.

"Ms. Winifred, Miss Isabella, breakfast is served" Angela cut me off from answering and saving me from this regular and rather boring conversation. It's always the same, always trying to get me to give in and take a husband.

"Thank you Angela we'll be right in" my aunt answered her. My aunt made me laugh when we were heading inside exaggerating about almost fainting from hunger and when we finally reached the dining room table I felt as though the wind was knocked out of me when before my aunt Winifred and I there stood my entire family along with non other but Edward Anthony Cullen. I couldn't understand why I felt as though I couldn't breathe and quickly regretted wearing rouge because I'm sure it only intensified my blush. I decided to place my attention on someone else rather than those intense emerald orbs.

"Father!" I said while rushing to hug him. "How do you feel? I thought you were still asleep or I would have gone to see you". I said to him.

"Don't worry sweetheart. You've always been very considerate". He said to me.

"Mother, Emmett" I acknowledged them. "Mr. Edward Cullen, good morning" and he took my hand to kiss my knuckles. I just can't understand what I feel when he so much as gets close to me. "I wasn't aware you'd be joining us this morning". I said to him.

I didn't fail to notice I was seated right across from him "Isabella please, call me Edward" he said while smiling at me.

"And its Bella, Edward" I said while returning his smile.

"Very well, Bella. I thought your brother would have informed you. He extended the invitation last night as I was making my way out". He said. Why do I have the feeling we were being watched as if a theatre was being held.

"Oh, well it's always a pleasure to have you over Edward" that was my mother trying to butter him up.

The rest of breakfast was filled with political conversation by the men but towards the end my mother somehow started up a conversation with the topic being me.

"Edward, are you aware that Isabella is a dedicated book worm. Spends unimaginable amount of time in the library upstairs with her nose stuck in a book".

Edward turned to look at me "If you like, I could accompany you to the library in the near future. I enjoy reading as well. What do you enjoy to read?" he asked.

"Well… My favorites are the classics and loves stories" I could feel my cheeks burning up for some very strange reason.

"I think it would be a very good idea for you to join Edward to the library Isabella. Angela could accompany you of course". Of course we would never be out alone just the two of us if we were not husband and wife.

"I would enjoy that" I said to my mother and she just gave me half a nod. She looked very pleased with herself.

Soon the table was being cleared and Edward and my father were stepping into my father's study to talk I assumed.

"I assume you're very welcoming of Edward, Isabella" my mother said making me freeze under the arch way when I was trying to make my way into the kitchen to ask Angela if Michaella had dropped off any letters.

"It's not like that mother" I turned to face her "I don't wish to marry yet" I said even though I knew it was a sure way to start a fight.

All of the sudden my mother marched right up to me and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in the sitting room. Being completely honest I was frightened.

"You listen to me Isabella Swan, and you listen very well! Your father is very depressed and worried because he found that the cold had burned the crops and there will be no money to pay the mortgage. Not only will we lose the property but _this_ house as well because he's going to put it up for sale and make us move into a much smaller house. And _**you**_ being the only one to be able to save us from this scandal and embarrassment deny to fully" she was yelling in my face.

"But mother, I-I-I…" she cut me off.

"Up until now we've given you everything. A roof, food, clothes, travels. And _you_ what? Are you going to allow us to spend our last years living in misery!? You _will_ marry! Do you understand? And you will do it with someone who can get us out of these hardships" she kept yelling.

"I just _CAN'T_ mother, I _CAN'T_!" I yelled back.

"You _have_ to be able to!" she yelled right back. And then I let the bomb drop.

"I'm _**IN LOVE **_mother!!"

She gasped and placed her hand over her heart.

"In love? With who Isabella!? You hardly even leave this house" she questioned.

"With a man whose smart, good and has a big heart, but does not have the money you want" I informed her with tears streaming down my face. "And I don't plan to resign him" I said with as much conviction as I could muster.

When my mother spoke she spoke slowly and low "Out…of…the…question…Isabella". And she turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

Later in the afternoon I was up in my parent's bedroom talking to my father and trying to find the courage to talk to him about Jacob. I was desperate to have my father understand and knew that if anyone could make me feel better it was my father.

"Is there something on your mind my little Belle?" my father questioned.

"Actually yes there is" I said.

"So talk to me sweetie" my father was very affectionate.

"It's about me marrying" I started.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Well I'm just wondering if when I marry you expect me to marry into a certain social class or if I'm able to choose for love over all".

"What is this about Bella? Is there someone you want to tell me about?" he questioned not looking too happy. I was about to continue when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked. Angela stepped into the room and spoke.

"There's someone here to see you Miss Isabella" she said.

"Who?" I asked her.

"She said her name is 'Delilah Sandoval-Black" she said while my heart leapt into my throat.

"I'll be right down. Thank you Angela".

"I'll be right back father, excuse me" and I stepped close enough to him to kiss him on the forehead. I then made my way down the stairs.

When I made it into the living room there was a young girl waiting for me. Maybe two, three years older than me.

"Good afternoon, you wanted to talk to me?" I greeted her.

"Are you Miss Isabella Marie Swan?" she asked

"Yes, how can I be of service?" I asked her.

She in return started crying and dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I now understand why my husband wants nothing to do with me anymore" she sobbed and dabbed her eyes some more. "You're very pretty, classy, and rich" she said looking around my living room.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand" she was starting to scare me.

"Five years ago I married Coronel Black. We even have a son together" she said to me and I felt as if the rug was pulled from under my feet. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't form a sentence, and my vision turned blurry.

I was finally able to say a few words "_Jacob_ Black?" I tried to believe it wasn't true.

"Yes!" she cried. "Ever since he was transferred to this city I haven't seen him much nor has his son! He doesn't write or send money anymore"

"No, no this is impossible. Jacob Black is not married" I was getting hysterical and I saw my mother walk into the living room investigating what the commotion was.

"That's what he's most likely told you but we are! If you don't believe me ask him, he's at the base now!" she yelled.

"No he's not even in the city! He left because they were stationed in Texas!"

"Who is this?" my mother asked.

"Delilah Sandoval-Black Madame". She answered my mother.

"You're lying!!" I yelled at this imposter.

"No I'm not lying and if you don't believe me let's go to the base and let's see if he'll deny it in my face!" she yelled back at me.

I didn't realize I was following her, I just knew I had to know and hear it from his own mouth.

"No! my God Isabella! Don't you _dare_! Don't you dare lower yourself to that level" my mother yelled grabbing my arm.

"Mother _please_! I need to know!" I implored while sobbing.

"Please Madame let your daughter accompany me to see for herself! I've already seen Jacob and told him I would be bringing his lover so he could tell her…" my mother cut her off.

"Yes, yes that's fine and I appreciate it but now do me the favor of getting out of my house!" and my mother pulled her all the way to the front entrance.

"No, no please, _please_ tell me this isn't true! Tell me you're making this up! Mother please let me go with her!" I begged.

"Have you gone _mad_ Isabella?!" my mother yelled.

I broke down sobbing and fell to the floor.

"_Go to the base to fight for this woman's husband_?! Have you lost your better judgment?" my mother asked me.

"Mother I beg you!" I yelled from the floor.

"No, out of the question, and you" she turned to Delilah "please leave".

Delilah was walking out of my house and I tried going after her but my mother pushed me back down.

"I said _no_ Isabella!!"

I sobbed so hard I felt as if I would soon faint. My mother ordered my aunt to help me up into my room and give me teas to relax me. I would succumb today but tomorrow morning…without further delay, I will make my way to the base to find Jacob Black and let him prove to me that this was all a hoax to try to separate us. I tried to think around all this but knew my mother couldn't be behind this because I had never even mentioned his name. I dont know how this woman appeared from out of nowhere but I couldn't believe it. This had to be a lie. It just had to.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoy this chapter. The angst is beginning.


	7. Chapter7 Edward

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

And the plot is over all Carla Estrada's. I tweak it a lot for the story to flow faster though.

* * *

**Amor Real**

Chapter 7

**Edward Cullen POV**

Feeling very stressed due to my accountant Peter Denali being murdered in the ranch in northern California I would have to travel back in the morning to at least make it to the funeral. I wanted to pay my respects and talk to the sheriff to see what report they had on the crime. It's been brought to my attention that fifty to sixty of my cattle had been robbed the same night Peter was murdered. I wanted to know how much both crimes coincided with each other. I felt terrible for Tanya. Peter was the only family she had left. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with her but I knew I couldn't just tell her she had to leave the ranch. She's young, attractive, and I'm sure naïve to the dangers that are out in the real world. I'm sure she could be the key keeper and instruct the other servants what service they require on that certain day. I'm sure we could work something out. She's educated, can read and write. She could take care of the inventory of the pantry and keep an eye on what happens inside the house. Yes, it would be alright for Tanya.

Currently in the office of my manor I can't help but to think back to what has happened in the last couple of days. Sometimes I would like to ask the next person I see if they could politely pinch me so as to help me realize if I am in fact dreaming or not. My life was becoming a whirlwind and very fast. Sure, having two gold coins to rub together now is what you may assume is what is making me so feel like I'm having an out of body experience but how wrong you may be. I couldn't help but to think of that innocent young girl who I now had the permission to court. Her father had made it very clear that he gave me full permission to court Bella as long as it was what she wanted. Of course I couldn't agree more. He had let me know he would never force his daughter into marrying especially for money. He expressed his daughter had no price and I felt myself grow a very soft spot for General Charles in my heart. I couldn't wait to declare my feelings to her and see if she in return felt the same way. I would like to head over the Swan home to have a talk with Isabella Swan this evening. _Bella_.

I was startled out of my thoughts by Thomas' frantic knocking.

"Come in" I yelled.

"Mr. Cullen, there's a riot out on the street! It seems that the soldiers are causing mayhem. There are people panicking and some are actually being hurt" he explained quickly.

I didn't wait; I got up and made my way out to the streets. There were people running everywhere. The ladies selling fruits and vegetables in the middle of the town park were frantically trying to gather their products before it was all spoilt. Children were crouching on the side of buildings trying to stay away from the stampede of horses running by with the soldiers on top. I made sure to yell at them to keep doing what they were doing until it was safe for them to run back home.

I didn't know what I was looking for. Perhaps I was looking for a very injured person to tend to. But then there in the middle of the street being tripped by people running in a panic was Bella. I felt my blood run cold when I saw her disheveled appearance. She along with the people around her was panicking and trying to get away from the turmoil. I made a dash towards her but wasn't able to get to her on time before she was frightened by a horse galloping too close to her. She fell and lay lifelessly there on the dirt road. When I got to her I picked her up and turned her over. It seemed she had fainted. I put one arm under her back and tried my best to put my other arm under her knees because her petticoat was making it difficult. I picked her up looked around to see where her maid was but could not locate her anywhere. What in the world was she doing out by herself so early in the day? I looked down at her face and saw how frightened she must have been. Just by looking at her I could tell she had been very distressed. Tears were still staining her cheeks and she had a scrape on her lower jaw and on the tip of her nose. My poor angel.

Quickly I made my way to the manor where I had my medical supplies. I wasn't sure how hurt she was and needed to make sure she didn't break anything or sustain any internal injuries. I took her straight up to my room without really thinking. I laid her on my bed and ordered Margarita to heat up water and told Leonor to take her clothes off while I went to get my supplies. I washed my hands and grabbed my medical bag. I then ran back into my room.

When I was back in the room Bella was face down on the bed with a white thin sheet covering her. As I was taking out some alcohol Leonor spoke.

"When I was taking her clothes off she woke up very disoriented but fainted right away again".

"Did she say something?" I asked her.

"No. Nothing." She said.

"When the water is ready bring it to me please. Oh and can you tell Thomas to let the Swans know that Isabella Swan is here being looked over." I told her.

"Very well Mr. Cullen." Leonor said and left the room.

I didn't know how hard it would actually be for _me_ to tend to Bella. I pulled the white sheet back and my heart started beating a lot faster. I felt my palms begin to sweat. I wanted so bad to ignore the fact that the girl that has been in my thoughts non-stop was actually lying on my bed in just her under garments. I had to get over it though because I wanted to look for any serious damage. I was finally functioning again after the shock of seeing the porcelain skin of her back.

I was wiping down a bad scrape she had on her back when she gasped and was awake again.

Gasping she spoke "oh my!" she was breathing hard. "What happened?"

"You sustained a few scrapes but it's nothing serious so far. Lay still I need to apply this lotion to the large scrape on your back" I spoke sounding more sure of myself than I really was.

"But where are my clothes?" she was now holding the sheet tightly to her chest.

"My maid took them off of you." She finally turned to look at me and gasped even louder than before.

"You!" she sounded almost appalled.

"Don't be frightened. Remember I'm a doctor." I tried explaining.

"This is so humiliating" she cried.

"Please stay calm Bella. I've operated on people and seen more than you think. But rest assured, you're privacy has been respected." Maybe I said the wrong thing because she was now crying uncontrollably. Leonor was all of the sudden back in the room and I hadn't even noticed.

"Here's the water sir" Leonor said.

"Thank you Leonor." I went ahead and started cleaning the scrapes on Bella's arms. Perhaps the pain is what was making her so uncomfortable.

"Does it hurt unbearably?" I asked her.

"No, it's not too bad." She responded.

"Then tell me what is making you cry. I want to help you" I told her softly.

She turned to look at me and seemed to be lost in thought. "I'm sorry. It's just I'm so embarrassed Edward." She turned around crying all over again.

Sigh. She was really hard to understand.

"How about you tell me what it was you were doing out all by yourself? Why didn't your maid accompany you?" I decided to try to take her mind off of the shock of being in her under garments on my bed.

She started stuttering. "Uh-uh I-I-I was vi…sitting a f-friend. I wanted to surprise her actually".

I don't know why but she seemed to be telling a lie. I don't understand what it was she would have to lie for.

"Either way, it was not prudent on your part to leave your house by yourself. Please be more careful in the future." I said to her.

"I can take care of myself Edward. I'm not some fragile porcelain doll." Wow. She really didn't realize how not intimidating she is. I tried to not laugh. I didn't want to set her tears off again. She really believed she was a fierce tiger when all I really saw was an angry kitten.

"What happened today then Bella? Care to explain how you managed to scrape yourself all over if you can _take care of yourself_?" I asked.

"Today was merely a very unfortunate accident. Don't you worry yourself about me though" she still sounded upset. I don't know what it is I did but she seemed to be in a contradicting mood all of the sudden. One minute she was a damsel in distress the next a debating champion. I loved it.

"If you say so, I'm going to give you some medicine for the pain or any discomfort you may be feeling and something for you to calm down. You're mood swings are scaring me quite frankly" I tried to joke. Then I noticed she was crying again. My goodness, now what? I decided to just let her cry it out.

"Did you see how I cleaned the scrapes on her arms Leonor?" I asked.

"Yes sir" she responded.

"In the same way I want you to clean the scrape on her thigh. Then apply the lotion when you're done. Please be very gentle" I implored.

I left the room quickly. Hopefully it would help Bella calm down.

* * *

I was changing my shirt when Thomas knocked on my door to let me know Renee Swan was here along with her sister Winifred. I poured myself a cognac and downed it. I felt I would need it. Women could be very over dramatic. I could only imagine Renee knowing her daughter was hurt.

As soon as I walked into the sitting room Renee jumped to her feet.

"Edward! Please tell me she's perfectly fine" Renee asked.

"She's fine. She just sustained some minor scrapes and bruises. She's being tended to by Leonor. Basically she fainted most likely from the surprise and fright so I brought her here because it was obviously closer." I explained to her.

"Can I see her?" asked Renee.

"Of course. You're in your house. We can just take the steps right out here up." I told her.

"It was a blessing from the heavens that you just so happened to be out at the same time as Isabella. You can't imagine how thankful I am Edward" she was saying while walking out.

"There's no need for that Mrs. Swan" I responded to her.

When we reached the door I knocked and Bella yelled.

"Just a minute! Who is it?"

"It's me angel, your mother" answered Renee.

Leonor opened the door and Renee and Winifred walked right in. Leonor walked out because I'm assuming they told her they were fine without her assistance.

* * *

Later on that same evening my friend Benjamin Cheney arrived to the manor. Bella had left with her mother and aunt but I wouldn't let them leave if they didn't use one of my carriages. I would carry Bella on my back if need be. Of course Renee accepted without missing a beat so off they went.

I had dinner with Benjamin and we discussed our trip back to Grass Valley Ranch. I decided I could never leave knowing Bella might need medical attention or for any reason that involved her. I would send a letter to Tanya giving her my condolences. I would let her know what her new role at the ranch would be consisting of and that she would be staying in the main mansion. I promised her she wasn't to feel abandoned because as long as she was under my care she would be like a part of the family.

Benjamin had agreed with my decisions but decided he would travel up anyway. He will be going to interview new accountants. At the moment Tanya was taking care of it but the job was not that of a lady's. He would be leaving early in the morning so we decided to go to bed early that night. The next few days would surely be agonizingly slow what with Bella being injured. I didn't want to disturb her early on so I would wait a couple days before visiting her. I couldn't wait to see her again. I made up my mind and didn't want to ever have to stay away from her again so next time without a doubt I would speak to her about my intentions. Hopefully she accepts, because at this point I don't know what I would do if she were to reject me. My thoughts and heart had invested so much into her already.


	8. Chapter8 Isabella

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

And the plot is over all Carla Estrada's. I tweak it a lot for the flow though.

* * *

**Amor Real**

Chapter 8

**Isabella Swan POV**

This was a nightmare. An absolute nightmare. How did I get here in this situation? Two nights ago my mother had checked in on me to make sure I had not been ready to go to the base and search Jacob Black. I knew I would never be able to make it outside without either of my family members stopping me so I didn't even think about leaving that night.

Of course as soon as I saw the sun begin to rise yesterday morning I quietly began to get ready to head towards the base. It was one of the more difficult things I've done trying to tie my own bodice. I was afraid that by the time I was done getting dressed my mother would be awake already.

Once I was ready, I quietly crept down the stairs to make my way outside. I ran down the streets and was thoroughly out of breath when I finally arrived at the base. There were lieutenants everywhere and for a moment re-thought if it was actually a good idea to come all by myself. When I reached the gates at the entrance a lieutenant asked me who I wished to speak to so I asked to speak to Coronel Jacob Black. I waited outside while he went inside to summon him. After a short while of waiting a captain came out to speak to me.

"Good morning Miss Isabella Swan, Captain Sebastian Guerra to serve you at your order." He finished with a salute.

"I'm sorry Captain Guerra. I would like to speak to Coronel Jacob Black." I said to him.

"That is what I was informed, but the results are that Coronel Jacob Black has not returned since yesterday afternoon when he left and did not come back" I gasped at his admission.

"What? But why?" I asked while my eyes began to water.

"We are not aware Miss Swan but when he appears again I'll be more than happy to tell him to report to your father the General." He told me.

I began to cry. I tried to hold it in but the pain was too much "No, no. That won't be necessary. It's not even that important." I said to him. "Excuse me." And I left.

The whole way back I was in a daze. Could it be true and he decided to run when he realized he had been caught? Was he really capable of such a heinous act? My mind was up in the clouds while I sobbed for all the dreams that had been ripped from me. I was ready to start a war with my family to be able to be married to this man and this is what he puts me through? And if something had happened to him? What if he's hurt?

But really Bella, this is too much of a coincidence. Only yesterday his wife reveals herself to you and the very same day he disappears. I just really had to accept it. Coronel Jacob Black had deceived me, made me fall in love with him all the while he was already married. Probably some horrific laugh to have with his friends about deceiving and conquering little miss rich Isabella, daughter of the great General. What a nightmare. When I had reached the inner city again I didn't realize there was turmoil everywhere. I had thought that it might just have been the street I was on so I continued a little faster down the street. Soon I realized that the rebels had stirred up chaos and the soldiers were riding their horses trying to take control of the situation. I knew that when I arrived home my mother would probably claim to have developed a new sickness due to the scare of finding me missing. I really wanted to make it back unharmed so that she could see I could handle going out without a band of guards. Making my way deeper into the city it only got worse. I don't remember where it was that I lost my balance and fell. I could feel my bonnet coming undone and my curls were in disarray. I ran some more all the while crying because I still had the situation of Jacob Black in my mind and also because I was terrified. Shots were going off and I did not want to be returned to my house in a coffin. I remember feeling the wind knock out of me by a hard shove to my back and that's it.

* * *

When I awoke again I felt a strong burning sensation on my back. To my utter horror my clothes had been taken off and I was being healed by someone who was not my doctor. I remembered the voice from somewhere but as the seconds ticked by I came to much faster.

_Edward Anthony Cullen_was healing my scrape and I was lying on a bed that was not mine without my clothes on. Could this day get any worse? Could I be anymore embarrassed? He started talking to me and we had a short conversation. Due to my much stressed state I began to argue with him a bit. After thinking back on it I am utterly embarrassed for not appearing more grateful. I just had thought, 'why if anyone had taken it upon themselves to take me to their home to get me undressed and heal my scrapes, did it have to be none other than Edward Anthony Cullen'? When he stepped out he instructed Leonor to treat the bad scrape I had on my thigh. When he said it I felt my heart leap in my throat. I panicked with thoughts of my purity. Was I still considered untouched? Even a virgin? Oh God I was mortified.

Of course when he had stepped out after our short conversation I asked Leonor who had undressed me. She let me know she was the one to take my clothes off thank goodness. But then I asked her how it was that he saw the scrape on my thigh and she reminded me he is a medic and he was very thorough with me. I also learned that half of the time he examined me she was not in the room and that just made me get all the more embarrassed.

Soon after Leonor was helping me gently get dressed when I heard my mother on the other side of the door. When she and my aunt Winifred walked through the doors they were every bit of dramatic as I knew they'd be.

My mother gasped when she saw me "Oh heaven all mighty!" and my aunt exclaimed "Sweet Jesus!" My mother ran up to me and grabbed a hold of my face and began prodding and questioning. "Are you alright?!"

I decided to relieve Leonor of her duties "Thank you Leonor, my mother and aunt will take it from here" I smiled at her.

"Very well Miss Swan, excuse me" she half curtsied and left.

My aunt made her way to me "Oh my angel! Let me help you" she began trying to put my boots on. My mother began her rant as soon as Leonor was out of the door.

"How did you dare leave the house alone Isabella!?" she yelled whispered.

I began crying right away. Everything about this day was so traumatic.

"I went to the base!" I yelled whispered back. We kept up our conversation in the same manner whisper yelling back and forward.

"I forbade you to do so" she said.

"I had to know mother! Needed to find Jacob Black to get his side of the story" I explained.

"And, what did you find out?" she asked.

"They told me…that he hasn't returned since yesterday afternoon. They haven't heard word from him or anything indicating of his whereabouts" I began crying and sobbing and I could see it in their faces that they were truly being sympathetic to my feelings because my aunt's eyes were watering and my mother for once showed emotions by giving me an implored look.

* * *

Soon after we were on our way back home and Edward insisted we ride back in his carriage. I was truly grateful for his attention and would express it to him the next time I saw him. I was thoroughly embarrassed for having been such a bother. I'm sure he had better things to do than to tend to rebellious injured girls.

The rest of the day I was up in my room asleep and when I wasn't sleeping I was crying when I would remember Jacob Black. My aunt stayed with me to make sure I ate when I was suppose to and brushed through my hair with her fingers to help soothe my crying and help me go back to sleep.

The next day started in the same manner and Angela came into my room to tell me my father was worried about me because my mother had told him I had tripped when descending the last few steps on the stairs. She didn't know anything that was happening and as far as she knew I was hurt on my way back from Alice's. I told her to pass on a message to him that as soon as I was feeling better I'd make my way to his room.

My day was passing by very slowly and I was relieved to see my brother come into my room.

"Mother informed me of what occurred to you. How are you feeling?" he asked.

I didn't know if I could put my trust in my brother Emmett at the moment so I tried keeping the conversation light.

"Better" I answered.

"Sister, mother had informed me yesterday of the situation with Delilah Sandoval Black. I took it upon myself to go to the base yesterday as soon as I heard and I was able to converse with one of Corporal Black's friends"

He most definitely got my attention and I sat up. "Who did you speak to?"

"I don't remember his name but he said that Corporal Black's wife arrived by the morning the day before yesterday and asked to speak to him" he said.

"So…does that mean… it's true? He's married?" I began crying again.

"It appears so Bella" he said and caressed my cheek. He straightened up and spoke again.

"Oh Bella, it seems that he and his wife argued a bit and soon after both left. They haven't heard anything from him since" he explained.

"Do you think something happened to him?" I asked him.

"What does it matter Bella? Listen to me" I began to sob because more evidence was arising proving that Jacob Black had indeed lied and deceived me.

"That man is married and you should be thanking God that the wife came and informed you before you went and did something incredibly stupid!" the first image that appeared in my head was the time that Jacob Black had begged me to leave my house and escape because he was certain my family would not approve of him.

"I'm sorry you're hurting little sister. I really hate to see you in agony but I also thank God this didn't go much further. It would have been worse had he gotten into your very naïve little head and convinced you to prove your love to him and worse…leave with him" this information was knocking the wind of out me and felt as though I would pass out.

"Please Emmett, please! Tell me this isn't true…"I cried.

"I'm really sorry baby sister, you better pray that piece of unworthy dirt never appears around here again or I'll make sure to pay every last cent in my pocket to see him lying in a ditch. If that were to ever be the case, I'd suggest you to pass the massage along." He was out of my room before I could respond to him. I cried myseld to sleep hoping to wake from this nightmare.

* * *

I was awoken by my aunt to her begging me to eat a little. I did to appease her and she was soon tending to my scrapes when she began asking questions about the events that took place in Edward Cullen's house.

"Sweet heavens angel, they left you looking like Saint Christ. What doctor attended you yesterday? Was it Dr. Valdez?" I froze and thought she and my mother would surely know.

"Did Mr. Cullen not inform you?" I asked her incredulously.

"Of what?" she asked

"Oh God, Aunt Winifred. You have no idea of the mortification I felt yesterday!"

"Why what happened?" I could tell she still didn't understand the level of embarrassment I felt.

"Because, he attended to me, with his bare hands" I said slow and calculated and her hands froze.

"Edward Cullen? He is who attended to your injuries?" she asked in a whisper.

I simply nodded.

"He saw you and touched you himself?" she looked as if she was hyperventilating so I nodded again

"God almighty!" she gasped and ran out of my room.

When my door was flung open it was my mother who charged in looking determined and angry all at once.

"Now you are going to _have_ to marry Edward Anthony Cullen" she said

"But, w-why?" I asked confused. What could have made her come to that conclusion.

"And you still have to ask Isabella!?" she hissed. "You were left alone with Cullen in a room while you were in bed with no clothes on, for heaven's sake!" she exclaimed.

"You are going to accept his marriage proposal because fortunately for you, he has already asked for your hand" I gasped and was blown away.

"Mother! I was wearing my underwear and undershirt!" I tried to reason.

"Do you think that makes it _better_? This could be a scandal that only marriage can rectify! If you know what is good for you and your father's health you will receive Mr. Cullen's proposal with a smile. You have set this up for yourself Isabella, had you not gone to the base like I had forbid you to you would not be in this situation! Do as you are told for _once_ or I will be forced to tell your father about that affair with Corporal Black! You _will_ marry Edward Anthony Cullen and not another word!" she yelled.

"B-but mother!" I yelled after her.

"Be quiet!" she yelled when she all but ran out of my room.

I couldn't believe that after everything I was going to be married to a stranger basically. I did not love Edward Cullen, I'm sure he is a complete gentleman and would make a great a husband one day but I did not imagine me being his wife. I should have known he was interested and known that my mother was most definitely a part of the scheme to set us up together. The last thing I wanted was for my father to find out about my misfortune with Corporal Black so I'd do as mother said. I made my bed and would lie in it; I will marry Edward Anthony Cullen even if it killed me to give myself to him without love.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry I took long to post. I will try to get next chapter up asap. Let me know how you liked it :)


	9. Chapter9 Edward

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

And the plot is over all Carla Estrada's. I tweak it a lot for the flow though.

* * *

**Amor Real**

Chapter 9

**Edward Cullen POV**

It had been a week since the incident with Bella. Today I would go to her house to visit her and see how she is doing. I was positive her father General Charles was doing a lot better as well. I had it in mind for the past couple of days to check up on her but did not want to force myself on Isabella. Today her mother sent a message with a servant requesting my presence in her home because she would like to speak to me. I tried going over in my head the many possibilities for her wanting to speak to me but could not really decide on what could motivate her to call on me herself.

The past week I have tried to keep Isabella in the far distance of my head but could not accomplish it. She was in my every thought, every second, minute and instance and I just couldn't seem to go through a simple note without thinking what her input would be in any matter I was dealing with. I realized more and more that she could very easily accept to court me but I knew that it wouldn't be so easy for me to just stay in that status with her. Very soon I would desire more with her and I most definitely would propose marriage in no time.

I was also in a dilemma because I had received a telegram from Benjamin that my presence in the ranch was becoming more and more necessary. I did not want to leave but also knew that I had to keep my present priorities straight and had to take care of business. I couldn't just leave my responsibilities aside because I wanted a wife. Isabella was important to me because she is exactly who I pictured walking side by side with me at the ranch, taking care of the property along with me as lady of the house. I would feel a swell of pride imagining it and coveted her more every day.

* * *

Half past noon I was on my way to the Swan mansion and found myself in the study waiting for Mrs. Swan to come down. Soon enough she came in and closed the door behind her.

"Mr. Cullen" she gave me her hand and I kissed it.

"Please take a seat. I have something I would like to speak to you about" I sat down. I was very interested in knowing what she would like to talk about with me.

"I think it is a good thing you had already talked to my husband about your intentions with Isabella or I'd really be uncomfortable with what took place a few days ago in your home Mr. Cullen" I was confused.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are getting at Mrs. Cullen and don't wish to beat around the bush. What is this about?" I decided to be frank.

"Well you see Mr. Cullen, even when you are a medic you are still very young and the matter is very delicate to know that you attended to Isabella by yourself. The few times Isabella had been ill she has always been taken to a very well known doctor, Dr. Valdez, he's older in age and any time he saw her it was always with either myself or her aunt present in the room and was never left alone with him" she finally came out with it. I could almost laugh, here her daughter could have been seriously injured and she's worried about what the people might say.

"I understand what you are getting at and I offer my apologies Mrs. Swan. The decision I took was strictly due to finding out as soon as possible the extent of her injuries and as a medic, prejudices are not the first thing that I list off in my mind when I tend to a patient" I said. I went on "I suppose she told you about waking up in a stranger's bed and can understand her fears"

"She didn't tell me about it actually, she told her aunt and as you can imagine the poor thing is terribly embarrassed and feels mortified about waking up in your room without clothing no less, and feels she'd die of mortification if anyone found out about you seeing her in such a state" she said. I understood too, what with Isabella being brought up in a society like this it would feel like society would put her in shame for putting herself in that situation.

"Believe me that I'm terribly and truly sorry." I told her.

"Well that was the reason I made the decision to tell her in order to tranquilize her of your intentions to marry her, so that she would be at peace that her honor was still safe" she said. I lost all hold of the situation I seemed to have up until that moment and felt my eyes go wide as saucers and unleashed my questions.

"H-how did she react? Was s-she taken aback?" I asked stuttering like a fool. Mrs. Swan chuckled when she saw my reaction.

"She started crying the innocent thing. Of course her tears were of relief because to my utter shock she too has been entertaining the idea of getting to meet with you more often" she said and I was speechless. I just stared far off in space thinking about the next time I could speak to her.

Mrs. Swan soon after got into a more delicate conversation about their financial problems and asked me to help relieve their worries. After some convincing I agreed to but only after I had cemented my relationship with Bella. She and I of course agreed to keep that matter entirely private from Bella because I really didn't want her to accept my marriage proposal because she felt obligated to me and according to her mother it was better because Bella would rebel and try to prove she didn't want to marry for money even though I did not look at the situation in that fashion in the least. I already figured out that if Bella would marry for money she would have been married for years now with a couple children. She was different. To be completely honest I didn't completely trust her mother but at the moment I would take what it took to get closer to Bella.

I went back to the manor and decided to purchase an engagement ring because I couldn't wait to have that serious conversation with Bella. If what her mother said was true Bella had all but already accepted to marry me and I was desperate to move things along with her. Not just because I knew she felt affection toward me but because I also recognized that we hardly knew each other and would love to rectify that fact as soon as possible.

* * *

The very next day I received a very put off gentleman seeking to speak to me. With everything on my mind these days I was desperate to get him on his way for whatever reason he came to speak to me so that I could be on my way to the Swan mansion and begin a more serious relationship with Bella. I quickly went to see what it was this man wanted.

"An honor to meet you Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen" I shook his hand.

"The honor is mine. In what can I be of service?" I responded.

"I have an IOU signed by your future brother in law for quite an amount of money insuring that you would respond for his payment". What?

"Future brother in law?" I asked.

"Yes, Mr. Emmett Swan" he said. I couldn't believe it.

"As of this moment Mr. Swan and I have no lineage between us and have no responsibility to pay his debts" I let him know.

"But he said it in front of witnesses, it has to be paid" he implored.

"I'm sorry but that isn't my problem" I was not going to take on every one of Swan's problems and it's about time they realized it. I walked the man out of my home and he was on his way.

* * *

I decided to make my way to the Swan mansion after having lunch. My mind was up in the clouds thinking about the many conversations I could have with Bella. I was climbing the steps to the front garden of Bella's home when there in front of me was Bella. She looked beautiful. She was the vision of purity and innocence in a soft yellow dress. Her bonnet was simply made out of straw and she was wearing a white apron. I gathered she was gardening. Two seconds after I took her in I noticed the same John Doe badgering Bella about the money Emmett Swan owed him. I felt so much rage that Bella would have to endure such embarrassment because of her irresponsible older brother. I had to put an end to this immediately. A lady should not have to worry herself with such matters.

"…the debts of a game need to be paid! I don't care who responds for it, it could be your grandmother for all I care young lady!" said this man in a voice much too strong for my taste when he's speaking to Bella. Bella looked straight at me and her cheeks instantly turned crimson. The man looked back at me when he saw Bella's expression.

"Well, look who it is, Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen!" said this obnoxious man.

"I'm so glad to see you're doing better" I directed to Bella.

"Thank you" was her shy response.

"Will you please excuse us?" I asked her politely. She simply curtsied with a small bend at the knee.

In harsh whispers I spoke to the man. "That's enough! I'll pay for the debt but quit annoying and disrespecting the young lady. Pass by my house this evening."

"Very well, excuse me. At your feet Miss Swan" he said to Bella. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before turning to face Bella. When I turned to look at her she was holding her forehead with the tips of her fingers while she held herself around the waist with the other arm.

"There don't worry about that" I said to her softly with a smile on my face.

"I feel so embarrassed" she whimpered.

"The lack of responsibility was your brother's, not yours" I said to help her relax.

"It's the same when it's about my family" she said to me. She looked at me and turned to walk away but not before saying "You must have a horrible opinion about us."

I caught up to her and got in front of her to stop her.

"What else did that man say to you?" I asked her

"Well, he had already been here this morning and said he came from your house. I can't believe Emmett dared to do say what he did" she said softly.

I laughed out loud at how innocent she was "Are you referring to him saying I was his brother in-law?" I asked quite amused.

"Yes" she nodded at the same time.

"Don't feel mortified over that, quite frankly, those are the reasons for my visits" I confessed to her. She looked at me quite stunned.

"I'm quite taken with you Bella, since the very first time I saw you. Even before the ball." I said to her.

"Before the ball?" she asked.

"Yes, you were walking with your brother and maid. A boy tripped with a basket full of bread in front of you and you helped him up" I took a step closer to her and lowered my voice "You hypnotized me Bella". I saw her breath hitch.

"I understand I am practically a stranger to you, but if you give me the opportunity to court you, you might give us the chance to form a special and deep relationship. We might even come to know love" Even though I was already feeling like a fool in love I didn't want to scare her so I kept that to myself. She looked uncomfortable and I suppose that would be how she felt. She has been so shielded she might not even know how to respond to me.

"You don't have to respond to me right away, think about it. I'd love for you to accept but if you were to choose to deny me, I'd at least want it to be a free and honest choice not influenced by those around you" I said with all the honesty in the world.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked

"Because if I am to be married, I'd like for my wife to accept me for who I am, and not just for the economic position I hold" I decided to get brave and grabbed her hand and caress her knuckles while telling her this. I had a boost of confidence and kissed her knuckles. I looked up at her and she was looking intently at me and I couldn't help myself, I kissed her.

It was barely a peck but as soon as my lips touched hers she was startled.

"Did it bother you?" I asked to make sure.

"N-no" she sighed and gave me a little smile.

"Well how about we go visit with your father then? Would you like that?" I asked her.

"Yes" and she smiled wider. I extended my hand out and she placed her small delicate one in mine. We walked into her house with me holding on to her hand and I felt elated.

* * *

Inside we sat with her father the General and to my utter astonishment I liked this man more with every visit. We talked politics of course while Bella sat next to me quietly. Charles Swan surprised me by being on the opposite side of the rich snobs when it came to politics and we agreed a lot about so many things that it was so easy to hold a conversation with him. He was a very up stand man and was the only member of this family other than Bella that held my up most respect.

At one point Charles looked at Bella and asked her for her opinion.

"Well there is a lot of talk. They say that James Pierce and his people don't have the experience to govern the country, that those who voted for him is the town and because the town is ignorant it doesn't know what is best for the country" she stated.

"Do you agree with that?" General Swan asked her.

"Father you know I don't know very much about politics" she answered softly.

"Yes, but you have a brain sweetheart. What is your opinion on the matter?" he asked her.

"Well, when one walks through the streets or passes the fields, you see so many people in need and I think there is something that should be done. Give those people instruction, work so that they won't suffer hunger, and teach them to be cleaner. And if it is true that, that is what Mr. Pierce wanted to do then I believe he should have been given the opportunity because when there are people who have too much and others that don't have enough, well that's where the problems begin" she finished.

General Swan held a proud look on his face and turned to me.

"What do you think?" he asked me.

"That is the most sensible opinion I have heard in the matter" I turned and smiled at him.

Charles Swan then stood and Bella and I followed.

"Sweetheart, can you please go ask your mother what happened with the little cakes she promised us. The chocolate is getting cold" he told Bella with a smile.

"Of course father" she turned and left.

Charles Swan waited a few seconds then spoke.

"I asked Isabella to go because I know you don't want her to know about the most generous help you've provided us with the money" he looked down and my heart clenched for this man "I am very embarrassed and think that even though we are facing financial instabilities my wife should not have accepted your offer to help us" I felt my eyes go wide when I realized Mrs. Swan had lied to General Swan about how the money came into their possession. "I am referring to the mortgage payments. When Renee informed me I felt very bad because it would mortify me if you would think that we were taking advantage of the knowledge of the affection you feel towards Isabella"

I decided I did not want to cause this great man any more embarrassment and decided to let him believe what his wife informed him.

"I am glad to have been able to help" I assured him, because that part is very true.

"You are a man with a good heart, and if your wish you be married to Isabella comes true, I'd feel overjoyed. I sincerely mean that." he said to me and all I could do was plaster a big smile on my face.

"My daughter is a very good young lady, intelligent, with a noble soul. I've always told her we would never force a husband on her because she is free to choose. I think marriage is a big responsibility and a lot of the time women's opinions on the matter are diminished. I feel only true love can make it work" he said.

"I feel exactly the same way" I responded.

"I deeply desire that she returns the same affection to you. I love her so much, she's the apple of my eye, and deserves to be happy" he continued.

"If your daughter accepts me, I swear to you General that I would do anything in my power to make that happen" I said to him with all the honesty I could bring forth.

Charles Swan extended his hand to me and shook my hand. "I believe you" he said to me.

* * *

**A/N:** I am SO sorry i took this long. Like I've responded to some messages, I am currently planning my wedding and that has taken a lot of my time. I will try really hard to update a lot more regularly. I hope you like this chapter...Let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter10 Jacob

**A/N:** Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

And the plot is over all Carla Estrada's. I tweak it a lot for the flow though.

* * *

**Amor Real**

Chapter 10

**Corporal Jacob Black POV**

I was cold, hungry, and delusional and was currently lying in a dirty foul smelling jail cell trembling with pain. I don't know the charges made against me but what I was one hundred percent positive about was that this was an injustice and I was innocent. I had been beaten to a bloody pulp and my leg felt as thought it was hanging by the flesh. I remember a doctor looking at it and telling the nurses to prepare for an amputation. I literally begged the doctor to let me be and that I'd rather die than live with one leg.

The day that I was leaving Phoenix I remember stopping by the market to buy some fruit for the long journey to Texas. As I was leaving the market lieutenants asked me to surrender to them because I was being arrested. Of course I didn't offer my wrists without a fight. The lieutenants were forced to tie me up with a rope and pull me while they rode their horses back to the base. Thankfully they didn't drag me but I sure did have to walk quickly.

I was never given a reason for my arrest and the days were dragging on longer when I was beginning to get abused. I lost count of the days but I didn't give in to the idea of dying this cruel, animalistic manner.

I was not going to give up. When I felt like I was going to resign and accept my fate the memory photograph of Isabella would come into the fore front of my mind. She would wait for me. She was most likely worried sick not having heard from me. I didn't like to go more than a week without writing her and I was certain a couple had passed by now. When I blink and look around me I regret not having ran away with her and marrying her even if her family would have objected.

"Should I even ask if you're well enough to eat?" a voice interrupted my musing. I looked up and a young kid in a lieutenant uniform looked down on me. He decided to squat in front of me I'm sure to get a better look at me.

"My l-l-leg" I stuttered out in pain.

"You still have it. It looks horrendous my friend, you should have let them cut it off" he said looking at me with pity in his eyes. I decided to present myself to this young fellow. I raised my hand in a weak salute and presented myself.

"C-c-corporal Jacob B-black. I d-don't know the c-charges made against me b-but I assure y-you I'm innocent" I barely got out. "Please, p-please help me prove I'm i-innocent. I've done n-nothing"

"I believe you friend. They've really done a number on you. But what can I do when the orders for your arrest came from the top; General Dominguez Wilson"

"But what are t-the charges?" I moaned in pain.

"Let me bring you some water, and you should eat. We'll talk more when your energy is better and you've rested. By the way," he turned back around and saluted before walking out "Lieutenant Seth Clearwater" he turned and left.

I had no explanation to what was happening to me but I now had a spark of hope to get out of here and get back to Isabella Swan, the love of my life.

* * *

**A/N: **So now you have an idea about where Jacob is. I'll update more on his status as the story progresses. So for your knowledge, Jacob is not married.


	11. Chapter11 Isabella

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

And the plot is over all Carla Estrada's. I tweak it a lot for the flow though.

* * *

**Amor Real**

Chapter 11

**Isabella Swan POV**

Two days after my mother came into my room and informed me of Edward Cullen's interest in a marriage with me she barged into my room like a raging bull and began her tormenting all over again.

"We need to talk"

"Very well mother" I sighed exhausted already with the direction this conversation was headed.

"You most likely think your father and I don't deserve your help, affection, or considerations" she began.

"No mother. I love you both very much and respect you both" I said monotone.

"Don't say that! It's not true! Because if you respected us, you'd worry about us and you would listen to the advice we give you, that for your own good we always give you" During her rant I went about my room putting away my dresses and skirts. I most desired she would get on with it and tell me what she wanted already.

"Do you even begin to understand how badly your behavior has been lately? You were about to drown us in dishonor! Do you have any idea how your father would have felt if he would have found out about your romance with that military man. What do you think he would have done? I'll tell you what he would have done! He'd look for that scum across seas and land and would have declared him a duel! And if he'd kill him then good, but if would have die instead, you'd be the one to carry on with that in your conscience!"

I couldn't take anymore I collapsed and sobbed. I abruptly stood up and raised my voice.

"Very well mother, I've listened and understood. What is it you want?" I cried.

"For you to accept the proposal of Edward Anthony Cullen!"

"Very well, I accept! But please I beg of you, please stop tormenting me!" I yelled. She seemed to have been placated with my answer. She simply scoffed and picked up her dress from the front and glided out of my room. I watched her close the door and I cried with a passion I'd only come to know these past few days. I ran to my window and gazed out.

"God want Jacob! That you have a miserable life like my own!" I yelled out to the skies and sobbed.

* * *

The day after my mother came into my room to pressure me to accept Edward Cullen's proposal there was a man in the foyer asking for my brother. He said my brother owed him money from the poker games and demanded to be paid in total right away. I sent the man away because I didn't want him making a scene and for my father to hear the embarrassment that Emmett was putting on his shoulders. Emmett wasn't even home which made matters worse. The man left reluctantly but left.

A few hours later I was gardening in the front yard when the very same man came back. He let me know he had been to Edward Cullen's house to my utter horror. I couldn't believe Emmett would do such a thing as to say that Edward Cullen was his brother in law. I could have died on the spot when Edward arrived at that very moment.

Edward took the man a aside to speak to him and the man left with a smile. I could only imagine that he had agreed to pay him so that he would quit badgering about the money. I apologized to Edward for my brother's behavior and expressed my embarrassment to which he immediately shook off.

This is when Edward Cullen for the first time made his intentions known to me. I couldn't understand why when Mr. Cullen took my hand in his I liked it. He caressed my knuckles with his fingers and I didn't mind it very much. I should have felt repulsed and undignified but all the contrary. I reacted when his lips abruptly touched mine though. I had never been kissed without knowing it was coming before so I jumped. I had hoped he wouldn't be offended by it and luckily he seemed to have understood. He asked me for the opportunity to get to know me and I couldn't even respond. I was caught off guard. I couldn't have been happier about him not pushing me to give him an answer. I knew I would accept when he asked. It was an agreement I had already made with my mother, it's just I didn't know how to go about it.

We spent a few minutes with my father in light conversation which soon turned into political talk. My father asked for my opinion and thankfully I did have some opinions on the topic.

* * *

The day after that Alice paid me a visit. She was ecstatic when I told her about Edward Cullen's proposal but that I hadn't given an answer.

"He proposed! When?" she could hardly believe it.

"Um yesterday"

"You're going to accept right?" she asked. I took too long to answer so she brought up Jacob.

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about that lowlife. He lied to you Bella, he pretended to be single when he's married! He tried passing you for a fool!" she seethed angrily. I couldn't blame her, I felt the same way most of the time now.

"Sure he lied, but pass me for a fool no. He loved me for real Alice"

"Then that makes it worse! Because it's only more cruel for him to have given you false hopes of marrying you knowing very well it couldn't happen! It was very cowardly of him why won't you admit it? I mean what did he want to do, just string you along your whole life or wait for his wife to die?"

I sighed "He wanted for me to leave with him" Alice let out a horrified gasp.

"Run away? Holy mother of Jesus! What horror!" she hissed. She looked around us to make sure no one was around us.

"Bella, instead of saying you still love him you should be utterly repulsed by him! You should be damning his name to the pits of fire!"

"But how can I?" I asked

"How can you not! You were a breath away from ruining your whole life! Your reputation! My goodness my dear friend you should be thanking God that woman came in time to open your eyes!"

She picked up our tea cups and handed me mine.

"No we need to think about your future now. Think about you now, so let's leave the past in the past and as if it never happened. So tell me, what did Edward Cullen say?" she went from horrified to ecstatic in less than two seconds.

"Edward Cullen is an excellent candidate Isabella! You can't deny him. There won't be more proposals like his! When have you seen a young fit and incredibly handsome gentleman with a last name and single these days? On top of that they say he's incredibly rich! There are very few if any left my friend!" she got quiet all of the sudden and blushed.

"What's he like Bella? What's his character like?" she asked softly. If I didn't know any better I'd say Alice fancied Edward.

"He's wonderful, isn't conceited in the least, and my father likes him very much" I said and I found myself daydreaming as I often did about Mr. Cullen.

"Then tell me what the problem is Isabella! What more do you want woman?" Alice spoke loudly and I smiled.

"I wanted to marry in love" I answered softly and she gave me a sad smile. What could she say?

That very same afternoon Edward Cullen himself came to visit. He and I took a stroll in my backyard and my aunt lingered very far behind. I always thought that when I would be chaperoned the chaperone would have to be involved in the conversation as well but it seems my family is desperate enough to leave us be.

"At Grass Valley Ranch I have a large garden much like this one but it's abandoned"

"Abandoned? Why?" I asked

"Because nobody cares about it"

"Even you don't?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Next time I go back I'll order it to be fixed. What other pass times do you enjoy other than gardening and reading?" he asked me.

"Well I do what most women do, I sew, cook, I paint canvases, and there are times my mother, aunt and I visit the kids at the orphanage and take treats for them as well as clothing. Nothing very important"

"Don't say that. To attend to the house and care for the family is very important homework even when it's not recognized as such enough. It also holds great blessings to tend and care to those who need it most" he said and I blushed.

"Well I like kids very much"

"Near Green Valley Ranch there is a small town. Hope Town is the name it has adopted. It's a small town where water is scarce and its habitants aren't just poor but down right miserable. Of course their main priorities aren't to care for themselves but to care for their masters. A few days ago you spoke about teaching the poor to be clean and take care of themselves. Do you know why poor kids get sick so often?" he asked me.

"Well because they live in the unsanitary" I answered.

"Yes and their dirty surroundings just like their ignorance comes from being poor. For example when you are done gardening you wash your hands. Why?" he asked me.

"Because that's what I was taught, to not get sick"

"And you could do so because in your home there is always enough clean water but if you hardly had enough to even quench your thirst, what would you do then?"

"Well I don't know" I answered him

"The same as those poor people, you'd stay dirty and it is like that the sickness comes to flourish"

"Yes, now I see. So that is why you want to build that clinic?" I blushed right away and had to look away from him because I remembered the predicament we had been in various days ago.

"I imagine what you're thinking" he said softly behind me. "And I want to apologize about what happened the other day at my house but there is also no reason for you to feel humiliated" that just made me remember it more.

Then my breath caught with his next words. He spoke softly close to my ear.

"Our bodies are wonderful instruments because thanks to them we can see, hear, savor a wonderful meal, and come to know great pleasure through love" I gasped and my heart thundered in my chest.

"And it's with much joy that any man get to have the honor to lay eyes upon such a beautiful body, such as your own" I couldn't take it anymore and tried to flee.

He grabbed a hold of my arm and brought me close to his chest.

"Please don't leave" he begged me.

"Understand that I am falling in love with you like a mad man"

His words truly frightened me because as much as I wanted to despise him for telling me these things, I couldn't help it when I felt a good nervous in the pit of my stomach, but I left anyway.

* * *

That night I knew to expect my mother and for her to ask what went on this afternoon. Of course she made an appearance just as I was about to put out the candles.

"Was there a problem with Edward?" she wasted no time.

"The problem is that I don't think I can marry Mr. Cullen" I said.

"Why?" she asked too calmly, as if she was expecting something like this.

"Because I don't want to" I answered facing her.

"Are you doing this out of whim?" she asked.

"No"

"Then what?" I couldn't take her intense stare so I tried walking to my bed but she grabbed me by the arm and made me face her.

"I want you to answer me!" she hissed.

"It's j-just that he s-scares me mother" I whimpered.

"What is it that scares you?" she implored

"H-he's different, he says things like that men enjoy looking at pretty bodies and he's too…"

"Too what Isabella?"

"He told me he's falling in love with me like a mad man so it scared me" I explained. She pause for a moment to get her words out.

"Then you should feel appreciative that you awaken those…intense …sentiments in a man"

"But mother I've only just met him!"

"Well some men are more impulsive than others" she argued.

"Yes b-but-"

"Oh please Isabella. Don't go and behave as if you've never heard it before because I would never doubt that with that coronel there weren't more than sweet whispers in your ears"

"The difference is that with Jacob Black I was in love, and with Edward Cullen I'm not"

"Now listen to me you insolent dumb child. There is no backing out of this agreement"

"Yes there is, I'll speak with my father" I argued.

"Your father already accepted Cullen as his son in law! Are you going to make him take back his word?"

"No but I'm sure if Edward knows I don't feel the same way about him he'll understand"

"The only thing he'll understand is that we lied to him because since he's sure you accepted to marry him he's lent us the money for the mortgage!"

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I was outraged. I was fuming and I couldn't look at her let alone talk with her. She gave me a while to process what she was saying to me. If this was true, what more was there than for me to accept to marry him because I owed him for my family?

My mother began to explain it all to me.

"And since I saw your father so worried because _I do_ worry about him, I put my pride aside and asked Edward for the help"

"And it doesn't seem to you like an abuse to have done that? He had already paid for Emmett's debt" I said crying.

"Well he did it with pleasure and so that you can see the type of man that has fallen to you from heaven, he's even asked me to not let you know he has helped us"

"Why?" I was bewildered.

"So that you wouldn't feel uncomfortable with him. So be very careful and do not let him know that you know" she said in a warning.

"And my father is aware and accepting of that agreement?" I asked though I was afraid of the answer.

"I had to fib a little to your father so he wouldn't be mortified"

"What was that?"

"That Edward found out about our difficulties and offered to help out of the kindness of his heart" I breathed a sigh of relief to hear this.

"Of course, my father would never have agreed to this knowing Edward was interested in courting me"

She continued fanning herself looking tired that it broke my heart.

"You don't love me, do you?"

"It is _you_ who doesn't love _us_ Isabella. You were about to throw mud on our good name by gallivanting eight months with that Mr. No one. You are the only one who can help us and you still refuse to do so!"

I turned my face in shame and tears.

"Well now that you know everything, do you still want to tell your father to take his word back and tell Edward Cullen you won't be accepting his proposal?"

I cried harder and shook my head.

"No" I whispered.

"Good. And back to the things Edward says to you, don't act so innocent daughter. I don't buy that it scares you so I expect you to swallow it next time. Have a good night"

She left swiftly leaving me dumbfounded. The truth was that Jacob did get daring at times but we loved each other. Our romance was ongoing eight months so we got comfortable to an extent. I went to bed knowing my fate.

* * *

The next morning my aunt Winifred and I were talking all about the predicament I found myself in. The conversation quickly escalated and I was yelling while gardening.

"No aunt Wini, please don't try justifying anything for her. She behaved in a abusive and immoral way!"

"Jesus child! You're speaking about your mother!"

"That is exactly why I feel so much embarrassment. I'm sure that even before any of this happened she was planning on asking Mr. Cullen for the money! That's why she trapped me, humiliated me and forced me to finally accept his marriage proposal!"

"Fine angel, but what fault is it of his? He's good and cares for you very much!"

"And that's what makes me feel worse Aunt! I feel so bad because I am part of this lie too and he doesn't deserve any it. It's like I'm cheating on him" I said softly crying all over again.

"No baby! You have nothing to do with any of this!" she tried pacifying me.

"How can you say that?" I cried "If I'm even accepting his proposal it's precisely because of that money"

I bowed my head in tears when we heard my brother's booming voice.

"OH there you are! Blessed are the eyes that lay upon you two beautiful women first thing in the morning!"

I was on my feet in no time at all. I ran up to face him and give him a piece of my mind.

"And _YOU_, don't even for a second believe you will continue to take advantage of Edward Cullen, because when I marry him, it'll be the _first_ thing I do to make sure he never gives you one more cent! Do you understand?" I yelled.

I could see in his eyes that he couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. He quickly cleared his throat and looked back behind him and turned back to face me.

"Dear sister, I simply came to inform you that you have a guest. Shall I send Edward Cullen back here?"

I glanced at my aunt and she quickly gave me a nod.

"Very well" I whispered and took a seat. When Emmett came back out he was in the company of Edward.

"Good morning Miss Winifred" he greeted my aunt kissing the back of her hand.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen" my aunt answered with a smile.

"I trust you've had a good morning Isabella" he said while curtsying and taking my hand to give it a kiss.

"Y-yes thank you, I hope you have as well" I said standing up.

"Would you like to take a walk with me in your garden?" he asked.

"That would be very lovely." I answered him and picked up my skirt to lead the way to the garden. A minute into our walk he spoke first.

"Isabella I want to apologize for making you uncomfortable the last time I saw you. I was out of line and cannot express my deepest regret for behaving in that manner"

I gave him a reassuring smile.

"The thing is I am not use to hearing words so…"

"Crude" he answered for me.

My silence confirmed his admission.

"It was not my intention" he chuckled "I can be too impulsive at times".

We continued our stroll until we made it to a bench and took a seat.

"I just always like to have open communication with everyone around me Isabella and that is why I am the way that I am"

"But it can sometimes be inappropriate"

"Says who?"

"Well it's how I was raised"

"I understand but can't you see why that can sometimes limit us to the relationships we have?"

"Yes I do"

"Well, the point Bella is that I'm okay with watching what I say in society, but I'd like to be able to be more open with people who's opinions matter to me" he said.

"There is something I actually came to talk to you about," he began."I received a letter from my ranch this morning telling me that some of my cattle has been stolen from me and my presence is needed back right away. I plan on leaving today." he said. My heart leapt into my throat. I didn't understand if this news was good or bad.

"That's terrible! And you need to go back today?"

"Yes it's important that I do" he answered.

"When will you come back?" I asked softly and timidly.

"Well that depends"

My eyes grew wide and I turned to look at him.

"On what?"

"In reality I have no more business to attend to here as you can see. All the property deeds I needed to work with have been long dealt with so I really don't have to come back for a while" he said.

My heart broke really, and I couldn't comprehend why.

"And if you've put thought into my proposal and decide to deny me still-"

"No! I accept!" I quickly cut him off.

His beautiful deep green eyes grew wide in surprise.

"I accept to marry you Edward" I declared.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing was coming out. I got worried. He shook his head side to side a few times before finally talking.

"You have no idea how happy you have just made me!" he said in awe. He took both my hands in his and kept speaking.

"I promise you, no, I _swear_ to you, that you won't regret this!" he exclaimed while kissing the back of my hands repeatedly in a loving way.

I sure hoped _he_ would be the one not to regret this though.

* * *

**A/N: **I want to apologize for literally taking forever to update this story. Sometimes I just find myself frustrated because I want to see it get ahead and I can't get there sooner. But that'll change. Tell me what you think about this chapter:)


	12. Chapter 12 Edward

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

And the plot is over all Carla Estrada's. I tweak it a lot for the flow though.

**Amor Real**

Chapter 12

**Edward Cullen POV**

Isabella's family was overjoyed with the news that we were now engaged. We were in the entertainment room while her mother and aunt inspected the ring that now adorned Isabella's ring finger.

"What a beauty!" her mother exclaimed

"Oh congratulations my little piece of heaven" her aunt Winifred said as she hugged her tight

The feeling of joy coursing through my body was very difficult for me to contain. Bella has made me the happiest I believe I'd ever been. To think this beautiful young woman was all to call my own, well I could hardly believe it.

"I congratulate you both" said General Charles Swan kissing Isabella and shaking my hand

"This gift has truly taken us by surprised Edward" Mrs. Swan said "& at the very moment we have nothing to show you the appreciation"

"Yes! Yes there is" Aunt Winifred exclaimed and ran out of the room as quickly as her feet could take her

"I'm sure she's come up with some ridiculous little thought" Mrs. Swan said rolling her eyes

"Let us take a seat" Mr. Charles said

Isabella and I took a seat on a love seat while her parents sat across from us on a different love seat

"What mortifies me Mr. Cullen, is that Isabella doesn't have the dowry she deserves and as do you deserve as well, of course" Mr. Charles said

"That is of no importance Mr. Charles. Marrying your daughter is the best gift I could ever receive, I assure you" I said to him while I reached over to hold Bella's hand

"And the date for the wedding? Have you thought about settling on a date?" Mrs. Swan asked with joy in her voice

"I would like it to be as soon as possible, do you agree?" I directed the question to Bella

Bella was being a little quiet, I'm sure she was just as shocked and overwhelmed with all the attention we were receiving.

"Answer my love" her father urged her with soft eyes. I could tell this man adored his daughter

"Yes, that's fine" Bella answered softly

Aunt Winifred was out of breath as she re entered the room

Sigh."As an economic value it is not much, but I hope Mr. Cullen can appreciate the thought" she said handing me something that looked rectangular in shape.

I decided to stand up as I took it in my hands and looked down at the most beautiful photograph of Bella in the garden. She's seated on a garden bench wearing a beautiful detailed gown holding a matching miniature umbrella. I couldn't tell the color of the dress as the photograph was not in color. It was perfect.

"Miss Dwight, you read my mind. I appreciate this gift so much" I couldn't contain my smile, it almost hurt.

* * *

Mr. Charles Swan asked to speak with me in his office. I assumed it was to make arrangements and speak about where Bella and I would be living once we were married. I saw him reach into his desk and pulled out what I was sure to be the deeds to their home.

"I want you to accept the deeds to my house in place of a guarantee that you will be paid back. You don't know how much I appreciate your help with our mortgage" he said to me

"Please, that won't be necessary Mr. Swan" I said not thinking of accepting them

"I insist!" he said in finality. I didn't want to upset my future father in law; I took them but had no intention of keeping them for long.

"If you insist" I said giving up

"Isabella could not have found a better man" he said with a smile

"I hope to always have your high opinion General" I smiled

"So are you still leaving today?"

"Yes I hope to be reaching the ranch by morning the latest"

He wished me a good trip and I said good bye to my fiancée for the next few days. I would miss her terribly but I had business to tend to and I also wanted to make sure the house in the ranch would be ready for when we decided to take a trip up, if not to live there. The servants would have a lot of work in the upcoming weeks. I couldn't wait to announce my engagement.

* * *

I arrived in town the next day closer to noon. Saying goodbye to Bella took longer but it was well worth it. I visited my godfather Carlisle at the church before heading to the ranch.

"Is anyone here?" I yelled and knocked on the large wooden door to his courtyard

"Edward!" my godfather yelled when he saw me

"Hello godfather! It's so good to see you" I said as I hugged him

"Hello my son how was your trip?"

"Very well, I decided to stop by first before reaching the ranch. I brought a present for the church" I gave him the package

"Well let's see" he opened the package. I got a delicate fancy cloth for the tables in church

"Thank you son, that's very thoughtful. Although, instead of expensive cloths for the church we need to help the poor people my son"

"Of course godfather, and I don't forget about them, I will do what I can, I assure you" And it was the truth.

"I appreciate it son, sit down, tell me how things went for you in Arizona"

"I've found a new agent to be in charge of the cattle, and I hope this one is more honorable than the last" I told him

"That's good news son, I'll keep the whole situation in my prayers"

"Keep the whole country in your prayers godfather, there's very much political turmoil happening"

"We are living in hard time's son"

"It's perhaps not the best time either but I have great news father, I'm getting married!"

"Married?! To whom son?" he asked excited

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, I met her in Phoenix AZ, she's a lady of family, beautiful, oh and she's the daughter of a general"

I talked about Isabella some more with Father Carlisle and he listened intently. He could hardly believe how in love I was.

"So have you put thought into the fact that a lady like her might find it very difficult to the changes? It will be very difficult for her coming from a city to a ranch"

"I've thought about that so I think we will spend a couple seasons back in Phoenix so that she gets accustomed to married life before introducing her to the different life at a ranch, we'll see!"

"I see you're very happy" he said with a smile

"It's just been so sudden, I feel the excitement coursing through me still" I laughed

"You're in love! Don't be afraid to say it son, it's a beautiful thing. No one better than I, knows how much you deserve this. You deserve a family"

"Thank you godfather, but you are my family" I smiled happily at him

"I know son but it's not the same, you'll be married soon, have a wife, and kids will arrive soon and you will learn what the warmth of a family is" he explained, I loved the thought very much

"Very well, you're right father" I laughed "It's soon mass time; I'll leave you to tend to your duties. I expect to see you Sunday"

"I'll be there like always, congratulations again son; I wish you all the happiness you deserve"

"Thank you father" and we parted ways.

* * *

I arrived at the farm soon after and the guards greeted me right away. I didn't like them very much; there was something about them that gave me an uneasy feeling. I caught them in a few lies right away…I would look and investigate them. When I reached the front courtyard I saw Tanya waiting for me.

"Welcome!" she stopped in front of me

"Thank you" I just walked past her, it's like she was standing right in the middle of the arch way

"Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes I did, thank you" I didn't mean to be short with Tanya, it's just that these two guards put me off

"Would you like some soup?"….

Once inside I unpacked the only valuable in my luggage. Isabella's picture frame. I didn't know where to place it, on my desk, or on my night stand. I didn't want to give a bad idea by putting her picture so close to my bed when the maids came in here to do the cleaning. In the end I gave in and put it on my night stand; I wanted her to be the last person I saw at night, and first in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: **I believe it's been more than two years and I am so sorry! I can't promise I will start to update every other day from now on, but I did get the biggest urge to keep going with this story! A lot happened around the time I last uploaded that literally made me just drop everything. I hope to continue on and that you all enjoy. Reading the reviews last night fired me up and I finally updated:) Enjoy!


End file.
